


The Broken Angel, the Demon, and the Triumphant God

by estandi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estandi/pseuds/estandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Avenger's. Alternate ending. Loki wins and is looking for a bride. He finds Sigyn and takes her from her family's palace. A series of events cause her to fall in love with him. They get married and soon after that, Sigyn gets kidnapped. She learns things about herself she would have never thought possible. Loki eventually finds and rescues her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Please let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

My name is Princess Sigyn of Vlativa or Queen Sigyn of Midgard, now. I am a Midgardian that Loki took prisoner and forced to marry him, but soon fell in love with him. It all started when the world ended. I was there when World War A started in New York. My parents had sent me to America to go to college. The Avengers tried their best, but could not keep up with the flood of Chitauri aliens that came through the portal above Stark Tower. One by one, they were defeated and taken prisoner by Loki along with all of the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The Chitauri took over the world, and Loki became the king. After the invasion, I returned home. He scorned his adopted brother for loving a mortal named Jane Foster, then fell in love with me and became a hypocrite. I am now an immortal, as Loki found a way to make me live forever. After his mother died I think he feared for my life and worked his magic on me. Loki always says that he came from a place called Jotunheim, which he destroyed. He was raised as a prince of Asgard along with Thor. I do not know precisely what happened between them, but it somehow caused this rift between them and sharpened his desire to rule.  
Milord Loki is not generally harsh to me. He treats me with respect for the most part. Although I am a prisoner, Loki is beginning to trust that I will not run away from his palace, considering I don’t know where it is, and is starting to give me a little more freedom. Though he is kind to me, he is considered a tyrant by the rest of Midgard, once called Earth. They blame him for the aliens that took over the world, which is his fault in part, as well as the continued presence of the Chitauri and the absence of the heroes. After being imprisoned in Loki’s palace for a while, I decided to keep a journal of everything that has happened since Loki took me, so here goes:  
Day 1  
Sigyn: I still remember the first time I saw Loki. I see things at night in my dreams and during the day in visions, things that come true. Before Loki took me away from my family, I saw him coming for me. It was in a vision. He was wearing his horned helmet, and his customary gold, green and black armor. He was also carrying the blue, glowing spear that he used to take over New York. I saw him point directly at my incorporeal body and whisper “I’m coming for you Princess.” I tried warning my father, the King of Vlativa, but, of course, he didn’t listen to me. I was the fourth child in line for the throne, after my two little brothers and my older sister, and therefore considered unimportant and often unheard. My father dismissed my caveats, and sent me to my room. That night, I woke with a start, certain that Loki was in the palace, and in my room. As I looked around, I saw him, leaning casually against the window. However, before I could call the guards, he grabbed me and we disappeared. We hadn’t left my room, we were just invisible. I tried to struggle and get away, but his grip was like iron. I think I might have fallen asleep in his arms while we waited. Sometimes, I think that he likes watching pain and suffering. He made me stay there until morning came when my mother and father discovered I was gone. I wanted to cry out and let them know I was okay and still in the room, but he had his hand over my mouth. My mother burst into tears, and my father….. My father was heartbroken. I heard him whisper “If only I had listened to her concerns yesterday. Maybe she would still be here.” After Loki heard my father, he gave me a strange look, then he transported me to his palace. I had no idea what was going on until he explained it to me. “I was looking for a queen to rule by my side. I had almost given up hope when I chanced upon you walking in the gardens of your palace. As I was watching, you stopped to smell a flower and then looked right at where I was hidden, though you could not have known I was there, and smiled. Your beautiful smile made me realize that my soon-to-be queen was right in front of me.” Then I asked him who he was and what he planned to do with me. “I, Loki, was once a prince of Asgard, before my father, Odin, betrayed me and revealed that he had stolen me from the frost giants of Jotunheim after the Asgardians defeated them in battle. As for what I plan to do with you….” He laughed. “I plan to make you my queen and we will rule together forever.” After he said that, I asked him why he gave me a strange look when he heard my father before we left my father’s palace. Loki replied, “Seers only appear in times of great peril and are to be revered and protected from harm. Rare is it that they are such a striking flower as yourself. A creature such as you is rare and therefore needs to be nurtured.” I asked him if that is why I knew that he was coming for me before it actually happened. He nodded and told one of his servants to take me to my room. Once I was locked in my room, I broke down. I missed my family so much, (and still do) and wish I could see my little brothers and big sister again. All of a sudden, I had a vision of my family; they were sitting on one of the couches in the palace, and were mourning me. I tried to communicate with them, but they didn’t respond. After a few seconds, I knew they couldn’t hear me and I started crying again. The vision ended, and my eyes were blinded by tears. All of a sudden, I heard: “Such a sad sight. A princess should never cry so.” I looked up and there was milord. I asked him to let me mourn in peace. He refused and crossed over to my bed. Instinctually, I leaned away from him and began trembling. He got a hurt look in his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. Loki asked “Why are you so afraid of me?” I responded by saying “You stole me from my home without letting me say good bye and I have no way to tell my family that I am okay. They think I am gone forever. Also, the only things I know about you are your name, where you are from, and that you want me to marry you. I don’t even know why you chose me, a princess from Earth, since you are from Asgard.” He then proceeded to explain that no one of Asgard was worthy of him and they all thought he was a traitor. “Will you let me go to my family and let them know that I am alright?” I asked. Loki laughed and said “Kneel before me and beg as if your life depends on it.” I knelt down in front of him, and begged again if I could go and see my family one more time. “Fine” he replied. “You can go to see your family, if….” “If what, Sire?” “If you promise that you will obey all of my commands, marry me without complaint, never try to escape, and never disobey me. Hmm. Sire, I like that.” After he said that, I was overjoyed. I would get to see my family again. So I am now Loki’s prisoner and his slave, but at least I will get to see my family, and that is worth any price that I am able to pay. “Thank you” I whisper. “No. Thank you Sigyn.” He said. “How… How do you know my name?” I say, stunned. He smiles evilly. “I make it my business to know these kinds of things, especially about such a stunning princess.” “May I go to my family now, Your Highness?” I asked. “Yes. But don’t take too long. I can be very impatient. Keep it within 10 minutes. I won’t care what you are doing with your family, I will just bring you right back here. Understood?” I nodded. In the blink of an eye, I was back in my family’s palace, sitting right next to my sister. She screamed and the rest of my family came running. They stopped in shock when they saw me sitting there. “Daughter….” “Sigyn?” “Sig Sig?” My father, mother, and little brother spoke almost in unison. “I missed you all so much, Father, Mother, Clarissa, Thomas, and William. I don’t have much time. Listen, the man who kidnapped me is King Loki, the one who invaded New York. He let me come back here to say good bye as a wedding gift before he marries me but he is only giving me ten minutes.” I rush to tell them everything that has happened to me since I disappeared from my room. “I am so very sorry, Sigyn. If I had only just listened to you, maybe we would not be having this discussion.” My father said sadly. “It is okay, Father. It isn’t your fault. I love you all very much. I will think of you every day for the rest of my life. I’m sorry too.” I replied. “Wait. Sigyn, Clarissa, Thomas, William, your father and I have something to tell you.” My mother said hurriedly. “I am pregnant again. We want Sigyn to name him or her.” “That is such an honor Mother and Father. Thank you. If it is a girl, will you name her Nadya, and if it is a boy, will you name him Daniel? I have always liked those names.” “Of course.” My mother replied. “I love you all.” I said again. Just then Loki took me back to his palace and I realized that I might never see my family ever again. A single tear dripped slowly down my cheek. “Thank you for allowing me to see my family again Sire.” He replied “Well look at what I get out of this bargain: A loyal wife who will obey my every command. How could I possibly refuse?” Loki is right. In return for seeing my family one last time, I basically pledged myself to him. The thought makes my eyes get blurry. I ask him if I can go to my room. He acquiesces and another one of his servants shows me to my room. I lay down on the bed and tried to not think about what happened that day, while crying myself to sleep. As my brain starts to go fuzzy, I think that I could be in a worse scenario. I might be able to learn to love Loki. I guess I will find out in the days to come.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets used to the idea of living with Loki, but something happens and she has a change of heart.

Day 2  
Sigyn: When I woke up this morning, I wasn’t sure what was going on. Why am I not in my room? Then I remembered, Loki kidnapped me last night. I am in his palace, and I pledged myself to him in return for being able to see my family again. It was my choice to do so, but I feel as if there really wasn’t another option. I had to see my family and let them know that I was okay. So today is the first day of my new life. And soon, I will be married to the tyrant of Earth, Loki. Maybe it won’t be all bad. Maybe Loki has a good side in him. He just needs someone to bring it out. Just then, Loki sent one of his servants with a summons to breakfast. On the way, I asked the servant what his name was. He replied “I’m Tom.” “How did you become Loki’s servant?” I ask curiously. He told me that he used to be a prince, but Loki stole him away because he was jealous of his beauty. He said Loki had kept him here for over 50 years. “If you have been here for 50 years, how is it that you still look 20?” I ask. He responds, “Loki does not want any old people serving him, so he makes his servants stay young forever.” “Will he do the same for me?” I ask, frowning. Tom nodded. After he delivered me to breakfast, he disappeared. I sat down across from Loki, and attempted a smile. Milord laughed and said “Took you long enough, Princess.” I blushed and told him I wasn’t expecting to have breakfast so early. While we were eating, he tried to make small talk and asked me “How did you sleep, Sigyn?” “I barely slept at all. I kept getting woken up by my visions.” I replied. “What were your visions about?” He asks concernedly. I explained that I saw a girl with short blonde hair, tied hand and foot and a gag around her mouth, trapped in a strange room, looking terrified of the man that kidnapped her. I felt a need to help her, even though I don’t know who she is or where she is being held. Loki asked me what the man looked like. I responded “He is tall and lean with straight, longish black hair and bluish-green eyes.” After I said that, he frowned slightly. “So this man… looks like me?” I look up and blush. “Yes, and no.” He asked me to elaborate. I explained “Your facial structure is different. You have more prominent cheekbones and a handsomer complexion. He looks more like me then he does you.” “Princess, I wasn’t aware that you think I am handsome.” After a pause I say “I admit that you are handsome Sire. I just don’t necessarily agree with your methods of finding a girl or taking over the Earth.” “How would you suggest getting a queen worthy of me?” Loki asked. I told him that he should try asking, not just taking whatever he wants. He frowned. “You dare to give me advice?” I trembled slightly, then nodded. He threw back his head and laughed. “You are a brave mortal, my dear. Not many Midgardians would chance telling me what I should or should not do.” I blushed and said “I am strong-hearted. My father always called me his little soldier. I am willing to fight for what I believe is right, no matter what the personal cost.” “I admire that in you, Princess. Your drive. The fire in your eyes. I desire to conquer that flame and make it my own.” I don’t know what he means, but I responded by changing the subject and saying “Loki, why do you have so many servants?” He said “I collect them. If I see a male or female Midgardian beautiful enough to catch my attention, I bring them here and make them my servants. You are the exception. I could make you my personal servant though, if you would prefer that, my queen.” I shook my head. “Hmm….. I like that idea.” Loki murmured. I must have looked shocked or scared because after Loki looked up at me, he discounted the idea. After we had finished breakfast, he made me take a walk with him around the castle, showing me the different rooms and wonders that he had collected. “Isn’t it all amazing my dear?” I nodded, slightly stunned by all of the things he had. He asked me what I wanted to do before lunch. I replied “I love reading, riding my horse, watching television and movies, and listening to music.” “I showed you the library already, yes?” I shook my head. Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me to a room filled from top to bottom with books. “I….I’ve never seen so many books. Thank you Sire.” I stammered. “This is only one of the many things that I could give you, Sigyn. Just agree to marry me, and you can have all this and more.” He knelt down and produced a ring from nowhere. The ring was gorgeous with multicolored diamonds wrapped all the way around. “Do I have a choice? Yes Loki. I will marry you.” He slipped the ring on my finger. “You don’t sound too pleased Princess. Most girls would be ecstatic to be marrying the king of the world.” “I know Milord. I know that I promised that I would marry you, I just wasn’t prepared for you to ask me on my second day here.” “Has it really only been two days? It feels like you have been here for a month. Not to mention, I am a very impatient god.” Loki murmured. I smiled and nodded. “Oh. So now you agree with me?” Loki said. My smile faded and I nodded again. “Well, for that, our wedding will be in two days.” “So soon?” “But of course. You seem to forget Princess, I have the power to create something from thin air and to make it disappear in an instant. If I wanted, we could have our wedding this very hour. You would do well to remember that my dear.” “Of course Sire.” I lowered my head. “Is it alright if I go back to my room, Milord? I am feeling very tired.” He thought about my request for a minute, then shook his head. “No darling. I haven’t even shown you the grounds yet. You will love it, I promise.” I started to protest: “But Sir, my feet….” He didn’t let me finish my sentence. Loki knelt down, picked me up, and cradled me in his arms. “Better?” I nodded. As he was walking outside, I asked him if I could ask him a question. He nodded. “Why did you choose me? I mean, I’m not pretty, thin or even whole….” He stopped walking and interrupted me to say “Princess, enough. I can not listen to you degrade yourself. You are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. You are an amazing princess and will be an even better queen. No more talk of not being pretty. You are the most beautiful lady I have ever laid eyes on. I would not have picked you otherwise.” “I don’t know if I can believe that.” I whispered. After I said that, he jerked his head to glare at me. “My dear, do you think me to be a liar? Must I show you the depth of my passion and love for you?” He said, his voice lower than normal. I started trembling in his arms. “Please Lord. I meant no disrespect.” He set me down, a little harder than he needed to, and grabbed my hand. “Come along Princess. I will show what I do to those who disrespect me.” Then Loki pulled me along, walking so fast I had to almost jog to keep up, to the dungeons of the castle. He practically shoved my face into one of the cells. “Look” He commanded. “Look upon my brother, Thor. He was the last one who dared. He and all of these other miserable creatures.” He swept his arm around the room at the other cells. I peered into Thor’s cell, and I dimly saw him in the corner, staring at me. Thor whispered “I’m so sorry, my lady, for what you are going through.” Then he glanced fearfully at Loki and back at me. When Loki heard what Thor said, he practically growled. “You do not speak to my princess. She is mine, and I will never give her up.” I trembled when I heard Loki. I had never heard him so mad as he was in that moment. Thor looked at me and then said “You are scaring her, Loki. I do not care what you do to me, but leave this girl alone. She looks as though she has only seen 16 or 17 summers go by.” Loki turned on me. “Is that true?” He thundered. I shivered then said “Yes. I am 16 years old.” He glared at me and then turned his gaze on Thor. Suddenly, I got pulled into a vision and I screamed as my legs gave way. I think my head hit the stone floor and I got knocked out, because when I came to, I was lying in a bed and my head was throbbing. I sat up suddenly, then groaned. I pressed my hands to my head. Suddenly I felt a cool hand grab my wrist and then another hand press against my forehead. “What…. What’s going on?” I ask. There was a man sitting next to me. He looked tall with long, wavy, black hair. He had high cheekbones and a smooth face with greenish-blue eyes. “Who are you? Where am I?.... Who am I?” The man appeared shocked. “You don’t remember anything? About yourself? Your family? Me?” He whispered. “No. I’m sorry. Did I know you?” I replied. “Yes. We are scheduled to marry in two days.” The dark-haired man reached for my face and I flinched instinctually. He lowered his hand sadly. “Will you please tell me who I am?” I asked softly. He smiled and said “Your name is Sigyn Marin. You are the princess of Vlativa and my love. You have two brothers and a sister. Your mother is pregnant with another child. You came to live in my palace before our wedding. I was showing you around the grounds when you fainted and hit your head. My name is Loki. I am the king of Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim.” “How can you be the king in three places?” I ask confused. “I conquered this realm, Midgard, and therefore became king. I was born in Jotunheim, the world of the frost giants, and raised on Asgard by Odin, the Allfather, with Thor. I chose you to rule by my side, Sigyn.” He, Loki said, smiling. “I feel very honored to be chosen by such a handsome man. Thank you Sire.” His smile disappeared. “Please, call me Loki.” “What is the matter? Why did you stop smiling?” “You used to call me ‘Sire’ before you lost your memory.” He whispered. “I apologize my king. I hope that I am the same girl that you knew before it happened. What else can you tell me about myself?” I inquired. Loki replied “Before you hit your head, you told me that you liked reading, riding horses, and cuddling while watching television and movies. You are also a seer.” “What is a seer?” I asked. “Seers can see and predict the future. The first night you were here, you told me that you knew I was coming. That is when I knew that you were such and I was even more amazed by you and your beauty.” Loki explained. I sank back on the bed, his bed, and asked if I could be shown to my room. “But it is almost suppertime…. Are you not hungry?” “I am, I just need some time to process everything.” I stand up and immediately wish that I hadn’t. My head throbs and I sink to my knees. “I don’t think I can walk, Loki.” He looks at me “That is okay, sweetling. I will gladly carry you.” “Thank you. Can I ask you something my king?” He swept me up into his arms and stroked my cheek. “Of course Princess.” “What will happen if I never remember who I am? If all of my memories are lost forever?” “Sigyn, you never have worry about the future. I will always care for you.” Loki promised. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. “I do not know what my feelings were for you before I lost my memory, but I think I might be falling in love with you again, Loki.” Loki smiled at me then he set me down onto a chair at a table with many different dishes spread out over the expanse of it. Loki sat down next to me after pushing my chair in. “Thank you majesty.” I looked at the food. “It all looks delicious. But why is there so much? Surely two people can not eat it all.” “Not to worry, Sigyn. What we do not eat, the servants will finish off.” Loki replied. As we started to eat, I thought of something else I wanted to ask him.“This might be too forward and out of nowhere, but, would you mind telling me more about yourself? All I know about you is that you are from Jotunheim and Asgard, that you love me, and that we are getting married in two days.” Loki smiled. “Well, I have many servants that I have found over the years, and I found a way to make them stay young forever. I plan to do the same for you, if you will let me. I believe I already mentioned my brother Thor. He and the other Avengers reside here as well- in my dungeons. I can turn into my frost giant form at will- which turns my skin blue. Shall I show you pet?” I nodded. He stood up and all of the sudden, he changed into his jotun form. Loki had blue skin with markings covering his face that almost looked as if they had been etched into his skin. It was beautiful. I stood up and walked over to him. “Your frost giant form is amazing Milord. You are handsome both as Asgardian and as Jotun.” “Thank you my dear. One other thing I will tell you about myself is that I have the power to create things out of thin air and to make things look different than they really are. Here.” He hands me a rose that he was not holding a second ago. “Thank you Loki. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” All of a sudden, I can’t see anything. “Loki??? What is happening? I can’t see anything.” Then I see me. It is my past…. So Loki kidnapped me from my home. But I can’t get the feeling of loving him out of my head. This must be one of those visions that Loki told me that I get. I gasp as I remember about what happened earlier this morning. He had dragged me to the dungeon and showed me Thor before I had a vision and blacked out. Even though I shouldn’t have seen anymore, the vision continued. I saw Loki kneeling next to me, shedding tears. Is he crying over me? I couldn’t believe it. He must really be telling the truth when he says that he loves me. Then he picked me up with infinite tenderness and he carried my body up to the castle, and I was amazed when Loki passed the room where I had been staying and carried me to a different room. I recognize it. It is the room where I woke up. The king laid me gently on the bed. I heard him whisper “Please come back to me love. I thought that I would never need another person as much as I need you. I love you so much. I would do anything for you.” He put his head in his hands and sobbed. A servant knocked on the door and then came in. She started when she saw Loki on the floor, crying. “I apologize my king. I only meant to tidy your room. Please forgive me.” She bowed and backed out of the room. This is his room? He brought me to his room???? Then my vision ended. I opened my eyes to see Loki staring at me with a concerned look on his face. “Princess? Are you okay?” “I’m okay Sire. If anything, I am better than I was before.” He asked me to explain. “My vision restored my memories.” When I said that, he immediately stopped smiling and became visibly saddened. “Wait Loki. Please. I’m not done. My vision didn’t stop after I fainted in the dungeon. I saw what you did after. You took me up to your room. You told me about your feelings for me. I may be the girl that you kidnapped from my room in Vlativa, but I am also the girl who lost her memory. I still love you Loki. Nothing will take that away. I would be honored to marry you Sire. If you will have me, of course.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “I never thought that I would hear you say those words my dear. That you loved me. I don’t understand how you can love a monster like me.” He whispered. “You may have done terrible things Milord, but you are not a monster and you are worth loving. I just hope that you won’t leave me as everyone else has done.” His mouth turned down after I said that. “Who dared to hurt my queen so much that she doubts my love and loyalty?” I didn’t answer. I just asked him if I could go to my room after such a long and stressful day. He thought about it then said “Yes. You may Princess. Before you go though, how do you feel about having our wedding tomorrow?” “Of course Sire. I shall look forward to it. Good night.” After I said that, he snapped his fingers and Tom appeared again. “Yes Master?” “Escort Sigyn to her chamber. She wishes to retire.” “Of course. Right this way.” When Tom had led the way out of the dining hall, he turned to me and asked “Is it true Princess? Are you really marrying him?” “Yes Tom. I am. It’s not like I have a choice though…” I respond. I saw a teardrop roll down his face as he said “What about the other rumors I have heard? About how you lost your memory after Milord Loki showed you the dungeons and you fainted?” “Those are true as well. I regained my memory during dinner. But how do you know about this?” He whispered “The walls have ears, Milady.” Tom pointed behind me and as I turned, I saw a shadow detach itself from the wall and smile at me. “Hello Princess Sigyn, as I believe I heard Loki call you.” I was extremely surprised. “Who are you? You don’t look like a servant.” And it was true. She did not look like any of the servants that I had encountered before that point. “My name is Beatrice or Tris, as my friends call me. I broke into His palace in order to rescue my brother.” “Your brother? Who is your brother?” She smiled sadly and said “His name is Clint Barton, or Hawkeye.” Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a crack appeared right under Tris’s feet. “Look out!” I screamed as the crack grew and she fell into the crevasse. Somehow, she managed to catch the lip of it with her fingers before she fell too far. Tom knelt down to try and help Tris up, but before he could do anything, Loki appeared next to me. “Are you alright, love?” I nodded, tears streaming down my face. “Good. I heard you scream. I thought you might have fallen into my trap that I opened to catch a rat. So,” He turned to face the girl that was desperately hanging on, as to not fall. “Beatrice, right? That is why you snuck into my palace? To rescue your pathetic brother who lives in my dungeon? Ha. What a stupid reason to die. You honestly thought that I did not know about you the minute you stepped inside my palace?” Loki raised his hand to crush Beatrice, and I lunged forward to stop him. “Wait. Sire, please. Give the girl to me as a servant for a wedding present. Why kill her, when you could torture her even more with the knowledge that she came so close to being able to rescue Hawkeye, but she is trapped in your castle with no hope of ever reaching him again?” He laughed. “I like the way you think Princess. Such a devious mind, to match my own. Very well.” He waved his hand, Beatrice appeared next to me, clothed in traditional servant rags, and the hole in the floor disappeared. “Thank you Loki.” I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and then turned to Tom. “As for you… How should I punish you?” Tom bowed and knelt. “Please my lord. I did not know what the girl was planning to do. I only knew that Beatrice was here one day, when she wasn’t here the previous day.” Loki glared at Tom, then spun around and ordered one of his other servants to take me to my room. The servant he called silently led Beatrice and myself to my room. Once the servant closed the door, Tris started to say something, but I shushed her. I grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and scribbled ‘Loki is always listening. I apologize for the show, but I could not allow you to be hurt. I think I know where your brother is being kept, but I can’t show you for a while. Loki will be suspicious of you for the first several weeks, if not months. If he catches you doing anything, I will not be able to save you a second time. I know how it feels, to have lost a brother. Believe me.’ Tears welled up in Tris’s eyes and she started sobbing. I walked around the bed and hugged her. “I am sorry. It will get better, believe me. You will get used to it.” I whispered. Eventually her tears slowed then stopped. “Shall I show you your room?” I said. She nodded. I patted the bed beside me. “This is your bed. I will sleep over here.” I walked to the room where servants slept and pointed in. Her eyes widened and she started to protest. “No arguments. You will just have to get used to it.” Tris walked over to me and started writing on my arm. ‘Thank you Princess. This is the way that my brother and I used to communicate, if we didn’t want our parents to know that we were still awake. It doesn’t leave any remnants and it is undetectable.’ I nodded and smiled at her. Then I grabbed the piece of paper I wrote on earlier and stuck it in the fire. “I am going to take a shower. You get acquainted with your new status, understand?” She mutters “Yes, mistress.” After I finish my shower, I get dressed for bed and walk into my bedroom, and smile as I see Tris asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful and not much older than me. I went into the servant’s quarters and laid down on the bed. The last thing that I think about before I let go of reality is my upcoming wedding with Loki and what he will expect of me after we are bound.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn get married, she goes to visit her family and gets kidnapped

Day 3  
Sigyn: I wake up and stretch. I actually slept better on the cot than the bed that Loki provided for me. I get up and check on Tris. She is still sleeping peacefully. I check the time. It is 8:30 am. I hate to do it, but I gently shake Tris’s shoulder to wake her up. “Beatrice. Wake up. I require your service.” She sits up and gasps softly. “I was hoping this was all a dream.” She whispers. “This is no dream. You are my servant, remember?” I wink at her to let her know that I am not being serious. I start getting dressed for the day. After I decide what to wear, I write on Tris’s arm ‘I am pretty sure that Loki is marrying me today. I am scared. I am only 16. I never thought I would get married before I turned 20, if at all.’ I finish getting dressed and she hugs me then spells out ‘Not many people would have done that for me. Thank you. You must be very strong and courageous. Never give up. You can get through this.’ A knock sounds at the door. “Come in.” I call out. Tom walks in. He looks awful. “What happened to you?” He told me that Loki was very upset about Beatrice breaking in. He took out his anger on Tom. Tris comes back into the room and then stopped in her tracks. “Is this my fault?” Tom shook his head. “It’s okay Tris. Do not worry about it. I will be fine.” Turning to me, Tom said “The king has sent me to bring you to his room to prepare for your wedding. He wants you to try on wedding dresses while you go over details about it.” I nodded and silently followed Tom back to Loki’s bedroom. Before we left, I told Tris, “Stay in the room until I return, understand?” She nods. Tom leaves me once we arrive outside his door. I knock. The door opens by itself. I steel myself then walk in. “Hello Princess.” I jump, startled. Loki appears out of the dark shadows near the door. “Are you ready to be queen of the world?” I nod. “Let’s get started then, I will make a dress appear, and you will tell me how you like it. Okay?” He made the first dress appear. It was very flashy with many different gems all over and a low top. “Can I say something, Loki?” He nods. “I would prefer a simple dress that is not very revealing and that is long-sleeved.” “Why does the dress have to be long-sleeved?” Loki asks. I show him my arms with the cuts, burns, and scars, and a few tears squeeze out of the corner of my eyes. I look up and am startled to see that he is crying too. “I am sorry Sigyn. That you had to go through whatever caused you to cut. I want you to know that I will never give you a reason to do so.” “I never hurt myself sire.” He looked confused. I elaborated by saying “The scars and burns all over my body are from previous kidnappings, when people just wanted ransom money paid for me. They would torture me, rape me, beat me up, and some put me through tests to see how strong my Sight was, in order to make my parents pay them whatever they asked for. The physical pain healed. The emotional pain didn’t. That is why I have such low self-esteem Loki. While they were torturing me, they would insult me. ‘You aren’t pretty. Your parents have forgotten about you. You aren’t important. Weak. Impure. Will never be good enough. Unwanted. Alone.’ And so on. I was 3 years old when I first got abducted. My parents always paid, but sometimes the kidnappers would wait days before contacting them. My sister and brothers never had to go through any of this. I made sure of it. I always got warnings, visions or dreams of what was going to happen to them if they went certain places, so I would convince them to not go and then go myself. I knew that if my siblings didn’t show up, that the kidnappers would have gotten suspicious as to why they weren’t there, and would try again, so I went. As fourth in line for the throne, I was still a prize, but if I died, nothing would have changed in Vlativa. One of my brothers would still be king after my father passed away. I saved my siblings’ minds and bodies, but allowed them to poison my own. I never told my siblings or my parents that I had saved them from being kidnapped. I didn’t want their pitying looks or for them to constantly thank me for saving them. They all just assumed that I had horrible luck. They never knew that I went to places instead of my siblings. Is there something wrong with me, Loki?” I peered up at him through the tears hovering in my eyes, unshed. “Why do I keep doing it to myself?” He knelt down next to me and gently raised my chin so I was looking at him. “Sigyn, you are the bravest person I have ever met. You have saved your family so many times. That is why you do it. To spare your family.” I couldn’t see anything anymore because of the tears building up in my eyes. “I guess I have been doing it for so long it became almost routine. I would have a vision, convince my sister or my parents not to take my brothers somewhere, then go myself. I didn’t completely realize it until after the 100th time I let myself get kidnapped, but I felt worthless, and that being kidnapped in place of my siblings was my way of being worthwhile to my family. That was the only time that my parents ever really paid attention to me- after I came back from being kidnapped. They would coddle me, making sure I was okay. They would bring the best doctors in the world to heal me, and the best psychologists as well. It never made much difference. I didn’t open up to the psychologists any more than I did the kidnappers. The people always wanted to know how I knew that they would be there to kidnap a member of the royal family and why my eyes sometimes went completely black- when I would have visions while I was captive. I have scars all over my body. I have been raped more times than I can count. That is the most I have ever talked about this particular subject.” I looked down and sighed before getting back to the original topic. “Pertaining to our marriage, I would quite honestly prefer a simple ceremony. Nothing too extravagant.” I told him. He responded by saying “Of course. Anything for you Princess.” He conjured another dress that was exactly what I had imagined. “It’s perfect.” “Then that will be your dress. We will marry at one out on the lawn.” I nod. “Are you hungry my queen?” Loki asks suddenly. I shake my head. “Not really, Sire. Can I just go back to my room to prepare myself for this afternoon?” “Of course.” Loki snapped his fingers and Tom came in. “Yes Sir?” “Take the Queen back to her room. While you are there, I expect you to teach the new servant how to properly behave in front of me and my queen, understood?” Tom nodded then led the way. “You don’t have to lead me anymore, Tom. I know my way to my room now.” “I know my lady, but Loki wants me to escort you anyway. So I will.” We reached my room and I went inside. I called out “Beatrice? Where are you?” She comes out of the servant’s quarters. “I’m here.” Tom followed me in. “Beatrice? The king wants me to teach you how to be a good servant. Are you ready?” Tris nodded. Tom turned to me. “You do not have to stay for this training, my lady. Do you know how to get to the library from here?” I said yes, then wrote ‘Good luck Tris. Have faith and courage. I promise that I will not be mean to you nor require you to do very much, except when Loki is watching.’ I walked out of my room and to the giant library that Loki showed me. I walked in and started to look at all of the different books that Loki has. I saw many books that I recognized and many that I did not, which is impressive, since I read a bunch, and also have a lot of spare time. I picked a book that looked interesting, and curled up in a chair. I lost track of time, absorbed in the book, when suddenly, a shadow fell on me. I looked up and there was Thor. “What? How did you escape Loki’s dungeon?” “I was never in Loki’s dungeon, Princess Sigyn….” “What do you mean? I saw you there yesterday. And how do you know my name?” “Loki mentioned it yesterday when he was bragging about your beauty. I can see that he was not exaggerating. Your eyes are stunning. They look so similar to….” “Do you need something? Or do you just interrupt girls who are reading all day?” I retorted, annoyed. He stepped closer and leaned down. My eyes widened slightly. “Wait a minute. You aren’t Thor, are you? You’re Loki.” “How did you know that it was me, pet?” Loki changed back into himself. I responded “Your eyes Sire. Your eyes are blue and greenish, Thor’s are brown.” He frowned. “How would you know? Have you been spending time with him in the dungeons?” “No Loki. I noticed the color of his eyes yesterday morning, when you took me to the dungeon. I am loyal to you, My Lord.” I smile and kiss him. “Haven’t you ever heard the superstition that it is bad luck to see the bride before a wedding?” His eyes crinkled as he laughed. “I have no patience for Midgardian fears. Come Princess. It is almost time for us to be united forever.” I follow him out of the library and out into the bright sunlight. “Who all is here Loki?” “It is just us love and the pastor.” I nodded. “Come. You must get your dress on. You have 5 minutes.” I went into a tent that was set up to change into my white dress. Tris was standing near the back. “Loki told me to help you with your dress, Sigyn.” “Thank you Beatrice. I do not require any help with my dress though.” I slipped my dress on and it was a perfect fit. Big surprise. Just after I got my dress on and ran a brush through my hair, I heard the wedding march start. I put a smile on my face, took my flowers from Tris, and walked out of the tent. I heard Loki gasp as I came out. I reached him and the priest. I turned to face Loki. I smiled and took his hand. After the pastor had us take our vows, Loki touched my face and pulled me in for a long, deep kiss. Eventually he pulled away, though, somehow, I didn’t want him to. He looked at me and smirked. I think he saw the want and longing on my face. “Come love. It is time for our dance.” I protested “Sire, I don’t know how to dance.” “I will teach you. But for now, put your feet on mine and I will guide you.” I stepped lightly onto his feet and off he went in time with the music that had started to play softly. I laid my head on his shoulder and laughed quietly. “What is it, my queen?” “Today is the first time that I have ever felt truly loved. All my life I have been ignored since I was only fourth in line for the Vlativan throne. I am invisible, but you make me feel like I am someone special.” “You are special Sigyn. Never doubt that.” Loki murmured in my ear. “Come. Let us eat and then retire to my bedroom.” I looked at Loki, shocked that he wanted to have sex so soon after marrying him, because he reassured me, saying “Do not worry. I am merely worn out, pet. Your virginity will last until at least tonight after dinner. It is hard work creating so much in so little time.” He offered me his arm, I took it, and we headed to a small table set up at the edge of the forest. He pulled out my chair for me, then sat down across from me. He asked “How does it feel? To be married to a god?” I replied “Kind of scary, to be completely honest. I don’t know what you plan to do with me. Plus, I am only 16, I don’t know what you expect from me and so I am nervous.” “Don’t worry Sigyn. I will take it as slow as you want. It is all up to you, love.” I smiled and a tear slipped down my cheek. Loki reached out and caught my tear. “Don’t cry pet. I promise I won’t hurt you. I may be the God of mischief and lies, but I will never lie to you, and I will always keep my promises.” I shook my head. “It isn’t that, my lord. It’s that I don’t deserve you.” He frowned slightly, then let it go. After we finished eating lunch, we headed back up to the castle, and went to his room. I paused for a second before I entered and started trembling slightly. “Don’t worry, my pet. Didn’t I tell you that I won’t expect anything from you until you are ready?” I nodded. He pulled me to his bed. ¨I just want to take a nap with you, my love.” I acquiesced. “Okay.” He laid down on one side, and I laid down opposite him. He fell asleep almost immediately, and I smiled. He looks so cute when he is asleep. His face relaxes and he smiles unconsciously at whatever he is dreaming about. I closed my eyes and almost instantly got pulled into a vision. Loki was there, and so was the man and girl from my vision a couple days ago. I couldn’t believe my eyes. I didn’t understand, but then I saw Loki attack the man who had captured the girl, and kill him. After the man was dead, he untied the girl and pulled her into a hug. The vision ended and I was even more confused than I was when the vision started. I will ask Loki about it when he wakes up. I get up and go take a shower to freshen up. After I finish and get dressed again, I sit down on the bed, and think about my family, and how much my life has changed in the short time I have been here. A few tears slip out of the corner of my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. I go back into the bathroom, before more tears can fall. Once there I turned on the water to hide my sobs. I wonder if Loki will let me visit my family again. Something else I will have to ask my husband after he wakes up. After I dry my cheeks and scrub my eyes to make it look like I haven’t just been crying, I re-enter Loki’s room. He is sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes, looking for me. “I apologize Milord. I was in the bathroom. May I ask you something Sire?” He nodded. “May I please go to visit my family again? As a wedding present?” I asked. Loki tilted his head slightly. “How much is this visit worth to you?” “It is worth a lot to me, Sire.” He narrowed his eyes at me, then smiled. “Of course you can love. Would you like to go right now?” I nodded. “However, this time, Sigyn, I will be watching your whole visit, understood?” I nodded again. In a flash, I was outside the main door of the castle. I knocked and no one answered. I knocked again harder, and the door creaked open. What is going on? This door is supposed to be closed and locked. I step inside and lock the door behind me. “Mother? Father? Clarissa?” I do not hear any response, which means that the guards are either drunk or they have left the palace, all at once. I start walking through the halls and continue calling my family’s names. I reach Thomas and William’s room, and peek in. I see them sleeping peacefully on their beds. Mother must have put them down for an afternoon nap. I walk across the hall to Clarissa’s room. She isn’t in there. I call her name again. No response. I leave and continue into the throne room. When I enter, I see my mother sprawled on the floor and my father slumped on his throne. I run to my mother and make sure she is still alive. I can hear her breathing, so next I go up to my father, and I can see his chest moving, so I know he is not dead. I hear a groan from a small side chamber off of the throne room. I tiptoe over and open the door quickly. Clarissa is leaning against the wall, looking like she is only semi-conscious. “Clarissa?” I whisper. “Are you okay? What happened here?” I kneel down next to her. I see a large bump on her forehead. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around. It’s the man from my vision. I gasp as he points a gun at me. “You! What have you done to my family?” I ask. He responds “I merely made them fall asleep with this.” He twitched the gun he held before holstering it. “Unfortunately for her,” he gestures to Clarissa. “She woke up too soon. I was still tending to your parents. She walked in on me. Your sister is very brave. She put up a good fight, I had to knock her out. She is in no danger. You on the other hand, Princess Sigyn, are in quite a bit of danger.” He laughed then grinned at me. The way he laughed sent a chill down my spine. I tried running around him, but he was expecting that and he caught me in his arms. “How do you know my name? And why go through all this trouble of knocking out all of my family members just to kidnap me? I’m no one important.” “You are the adopted princess of Vlativa and the bride of the god, Loki, yes?” I was stunned. “I don’t understand. How could you know that?” “Among other things, I want to hurt Loki the way he hurt me. He killed my family. I will take the only thing he loves as recompense.” While he was distracted by talking, I wrenched out of his arms and ran from the room. I grew up in these hallways, running, just as I did now, but this time had a much more serious tone. I was running for my life. I made it to the door, but I forgot that I had locked it. It wouldn’t open. The man caught up to me. I turned to face him. “You must know that Loki will not rest until he gets me back.” “That is the idea.” I backed up a step, then another until I felt the wall against my back and I screamed. He frowned, drew closer and slammed me into the wall with one hand around my neck. “No one can hear you, pet. Must I knock you out too, or will you come willingly and promise not to make a sound? There is no escape for you.” “I will come willingly as long as you promise to never hurt my family again. I have spent too long protecting them.” I whispered, trying to breathe. He glared at me. “Were you not listening to me? The only reason I came here and drugged your family is because I wanted you. No further harm will come to them. They will wake in a couple hours with no memory of me or you ever being here.” He put a collar around my neck before unlocking the door and escorting me outside. I felt something press into my back. I twisted to see what it was. The man who was kidnapping me held up a tranquilizer gun. “Just in case.” He pushed me toward a helicopter that was idling nearby. I debated trying to get away from him and pleading with one of the Vlativan citizens to hide me, but as I thought about it, I felt a sharp, stinging pain that started at my neck and quickly spread throughout my body. I stumbled and fell to my knees as the pain grew. I heard the man laugh. “You were thinking bad thoughts, weren’t you, princess. You were thinking about trying to escape. We can’t have that.” The pain increased tenfold and I started to scream, but he wrapped his hand around my mouth to muffle it. He started dragging me to the helicopter. After I got in, the man immediately started tying me up, hands and feet, then blindfolded me. He finally turned the collar off. I assume that is where the pain was coming from. How can I still see? The man just blindfolded me. Maybe it has something to do with being a seer. He was about to gag me with some duct-tape, but I pleaded with him not to do it. “Please don’t, sir. I want to ask you something.” “What?” He snapped. “How did you block yourself from Loki’s gaze? He told me that he was going to be watching me while I was visiting my family.” “Ha. Loki doesn’t have that kind of power. All he can do is transport from place to place and create illusions with his mind. If anything he might have a crystal ball, but they are not reliable.” He retorted, then stuck the gag on my mouth before I could say anything else. I was so scared. I didn’t know if this was the vision that I had two days ago. It was the same man, yes, but for all I know, this could be a completely different scenario because the girl from my vision did not look anything like me. She had short, blonde hair, not black and waist-length, like mine. It looked like she was much thinner than I am. Her face was also smeared with dirt. A tear slipped down my cheek, and then I was sobbing. I had only just gotten used to living with Loki, when this happened. The man heard me crying, turned around and slapped me hard on my face. I fell onto the floor from the chair he had put me on, and stayed there, shocked at what he had done. He got up and came back to where I was sitting. He raised his arm to hit me again, I cringed and trembled. He laughed evilly. “Good. You should be afraid of me. I don’t care what happens to you, because I don’t care what happens to me.” My eyes widened. “One question though. How can you see? I tied that blindfold around your eyes very tightly.” I shrugged. “How would I know?” I mumbled. He grinned, then went back to his seat. The helicopter started descending. The man turned his head to look at me, still on the dirty floor, since I couldn’t exactly push myself up to sit in the chair again, and said “Welcome to your new home for the rest of your life.” I shook my head. “You doubt my word, little princess?” I murmured, “Loki will come rescue me. He won’t leave me in your hands forever.” into my gag. He glared at me. “I don’t care what you said. I am not taking off your gag. I won’t have you screaming. At least, not until I get you into the room I prepared for you. It is totally sound-proof and mind-proof. Loki will never find you here. Don’t worry Princess. I won’t be uncourteous, I will freshen you up and I will slim you down as well.” He picked me up and carried me into the warehouse. He practically threw me into a chair, untied the strip of cloth around my eyes and picked up a bag from the floor. “After I’m done with you, not even your mother would recognize you. But, of course, you will never see your family again.” The man dug around into the bag and finally pulled out a pair of scissors and a bottle of hair-dye. I started hyperventilating. He was going to cut and dye my hair. I screamed into the duct-tape. “Please no. Don’t cut my hair.” He just ignored me and walked around behind me. I shut my eyes and wished that I was anywhere but here. The man suddenly pulled my hair, jerked my head back and pushed a button on the control panel around his wrist. I screamed again as white hot pain shot through my body. “I told you not to scream, little girl. You would do well to not disobey me in the future. Understand?” I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Such beautiful hair. It is almost a shame to cut it….. But I live for the shaming of others, especially you. It will eventually grow back, don’t worry princess. I wonder if your king, Loki would still love you with short, blonde hair. You won’t have the chance to find out though.” I trembled. I put my head down, but he jerked it back upright. I didn’t want to give him any more cause to hurt me, so I left my head up and didn’t try to say anything else as he was chopping off my hair or pouring the dye over my head. After he was done, he picked me up, and laughed. “You know, I like this hairstyle so much better than your long, black hair.” He said cruelly. He reached one hand to my face, as if to take off my gag, then abruptly changed course and stroked my face instead. “Such soft skin. Hm. What can I do that would torture you and Loki even more, if he knew about what I am going to do to you? I know. It would kill him to know that his precious queen had sex with a different man.” I shook my head violently. He practically threw me onto the ground of a small room that we had reached without my realizing it. He reached down and tore off the duct-tape. I winced then said “Loki has never had sex with me.” His eyes widened. “Even better then. Virgins taste so much better than other whores. This will be fun.” He started walking toward me. “I am not a virgin though sir.” He frowned and said “Explain.” “As a princess, I have been kidnapped many times, and my previous captors raped me multiple times, over and over again.” I whimpered at his furious expression and moved back until I was against the wall. He took another step then smiled. “Something that you will do if you want to survive is call me Master. You will only speak when spoken to, and follow every order I give. You will only respond to pet. Nothing else. You are not a princess anymore. You aren’t anything but a slave. Understand pet?” I whispered “Yes.” His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Yes what?” “Yes master.” He smiled and said “Good little pet. Now, for your punishment for screaming earlier. But first….” He pulled a small gun out of his pocket and shot me with it. “What… What did you do to me, master?” I could feel the drowsiness closing in. He laughed as my eyes fluttered closed. “Don’t worry pet. It is just a tranquilizer. It will not hurt you. Not like I will.” I drifted off and dreamed of Loki. He was running through his palace, calling my name. He thought I was hiding somewhere. When he didn’t find me anywhere, he transported himself to my family’s palace in Vlativa. He started walking toward the throne room, burst in and almost shouted “Where is she?” My parents froze as my father was helping my mother off the floor. “What are you talking about, Sir?” My mother murmured. “Sigyn is not here. She hasn’t been here since several days ago when she came back and told us what had happened and why she disappeared the night before.” Loki practically growled. “You lie! Sigyn was just here. She said she wanted to visit you again. Where have you hidden her?” Suddenly Clarissa walked in. She stopped when she saw Loki in the middle of the room. “Why are you here? Why must you cause us more pain? You already took my sister away. Are you going to take one of my brothers away too?” Loki turned to her and said “Sigyn came to visit you, and now she is gone. What have you done with my wife?” Clarissa shook her head, as if trying to clear it. “I remember hearing Sigyn’s voice. She asked me if I was okay. I had hit my head. Then I heard her start speaking to a man. He said something about getting revenge on you for killing his family. I could not tell you what he looked like, but it sounded like the man had made us fall asleep with some kind of tranquilizers, and then he took Sigyn. I could hear her running footsteps echoing in the hallways, then they stopped, and she screamed. Then nothing. I’m sorry. I can’t remember anymore.” My parents stared at my sister in shock, then turned and looked at Loki. “Please. Find our daughter, Lord. Bring her home safe.¨ He ignored them, spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. After he left, I heard him pledge ¨I will bring you home safe, my queen. I will not let anyone hurt you.” As my dream ended, I thought I’m sorry Loki. It’s too late. I couldn’t stop him. I opened my eyes. I was tied to a bed, with no clothes on and shallow cuts on my chest and legs. As I came back to myself, I began struggling against the ropes, trying to get out. “I wouldn’t bother pet. There is no escape.” I lifted my head and saw the man in the corner, smiling. “You were very satisfying. I enjoyed myself immensely. I wish I could see the look on Loki’s face when he finds out that I took his queen. Now, go back to sleep.” He stood up and stuck a needle into my arm. I felt myself fading back into oblivion and screamed. I did not have any dreams or visions this time. I just slept. When I woke up again, I was back in the room that he said was sound and mind-proof. As soon as I woke, I realized that I was tied hand and foot again, with another piece of duct-tape over my mouth and only my very dirty underwear and the collar on. Tears started streaming down my face. The man opened the door and yelled “What did I tell you about crying?! You will suffer if you disobey anything else that I command.” I nodded, trembling. I backed up. This man scares me. I will have to remember to not displease him in the future. He got closer to me, and kicked out at me. I groaned as his boot caught me in the ribs. I curled up as he kicked me several more times in the face and back. He smiled cruelly. “Let that serve as a reminder. I’m sure you will end up getting more bruises and a whole lot thinner while you are here.” So he is planning to starve me, and beat me more. I wonder if anything I do will be good enough for this man. I trembled but said “I don’t care what you do to me. I am no stranger to pain or kidnapping.” But, since he had duct-taped my mouth shut, it came out muffled. His eyes narrowed and he stalked over to me. He frowned and then slapped me twice. “I told you not to speak. Apparently you are a glutton for punishment pet. I will see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. You will need it.” He snickered at the thought of my pain. I started shaking and shook my head. No. Please no. Loki, where are you? Find me. I closed my eyes. As soon as I did that, I heard a gunshot then a prick of a needle. The man must have decided that I would try something if left to my own devices, which I would have tried to get the door open and leave this place. I tried as hard as I could to stay awake, but I still fell unconscious. I had another vision of Loki after the kidnapper shot me. Loki was standing over his crystal ball, trying again and again to see me. But all he was getting was black. Over and over again, the crystal ball turned black. I saw a single tear flow from his eye, then he slowly crumpled to the floor of the library, and sobbed. I wanted to call out and let him know that I was okay but I knew from experience that he wouldn’t be able to hear me. Loki, please hear me. I need you. I can’t do this without you. You need to find me and rescue me. I can’t resist calling out anyway. “Loki. Loki.” After I call his name, his head jerks up, almost as if he can hear me or sense my presence. “Sigyn? Are you there?” He runs to the door and opens it, almost as if he expects me to be standing outside. “Loki. I need you to find me. The man who did this is hurting me. I don’t know how much longer I can take it. Please. Help me Loki. You are my only hope.” I start to fade, and realize my body is waking up. I cling to the vision and just before it fades, I see Loki pacing with renewed vigor.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets tortured by her captor

Day 4  
Sigyn: I slowly woke up and then gasped as I remembered what had happened yesterday. A man, whoever he is, kidnapped me because I am Loki’s wife and queen. He said that Loki killed his wife and children, so now he want to get back at Loki by kidnapping me and then changed my appearance. I am still tied up, and gagged, but not with duct tape anymore. He tied some sort of cloth around my mouth. I shook my head. I can’t believe my hair is all gone. Cut off by my captor and thrown away. I push myself into a sitting position using the wall and lower my head. I don’t want this day to begin. I remember what the man said before he made me fall asleep. He told me that he was going to punish me for something that I did wrong today. I start trembling. Maybe he will forget about it. Maybe Loki will come and rescue me. But, somehow, in my heart, I know that I am on my own. In the vision that I had of Loki killing the man, the blonde girl, if that was indeed me, looked as if she had been there for days, if not weeks. I have to survive, not necessarily for myself, but for my family, and for Loki. I smiled as I thought of our wedding and his willingness to please me. I tried to hold back my tears as I thought of those happy memories and failed miserably. First one tear then another fell until I was sobbing. I couldn’t stop either, once I had started. I heard the door slam open. I screamed. No… No, I’m not ready. I looked up. The man gave me a death glare. “I’ve had enough of your crying and screaming, little pet. Come on.” He pulled me to my feet, and shoved me out the door. I stumbled and fell to my knees. The ropes around my legs were too tight for me to walk. He sighed then grabbed my hair and started dragging me towards a different room. I was screaming the whole way. It felt like he was going to pull my hair out of my head. Finally, we got to where ever he was taking me and he let me go. I looked around the room, then stopped and stared in shock. What was he planning on doing to me? He had a contraption that could be used to tie someone with their wrists at the top and ankles at the bottom. I had no idea what it was for, but I assumed it was some kind of torture device. The man was standing behind me. “What do you think, pet?” I shook my head and tried to back up but there was nowhere to go, and I couldn’t walk, much less run. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it? I can do whatever I want to you, and no one can stop me. Have you realized that if your precious Loki was coming for you, he would be here by now?” He laughed. He then grabbed me and untied my hands in order to retie them on his contraption. Once my hands were secure, he did the same to my feet. Then he ripped the gag from my mouth. “I want to hear your screams.” “Please sir. Will you allow me to ask you a question?” I whispered. He frowned and slapped me before nodding, so I asked “What should I call you? If I am to stay here for the rest of my life, please tell me.” He laughed. “You dare to ask for my name? Ha. As if I would actually tell you. I told you to call me Master.” And with that, he shoved the rolled-up piece of cloth back into my mouth. My eyes widened. I tried to protest, but he cut me off. “I may want to hear your screams, my pet, but I will still be able to hear them with you gagged.” After he said that, he turned and picked up a whip. He swung it and smacked the floor a couple of times. “You think your king will still love you even with scars on your back?” He asked cruelly. I nodded. He looked confused and asked “How do you know? There is no way to know for sure.” I nodded again, then turned my wrist so that my scars from previous kidnappings stood out. His eyes narrowed, then he swung the whip and hit my back. I arched my back and screamed. He did it several more times. By the third time he swung the whip, I couldn’t scream anymore. I kind of just moaned whenever it struck my back. After he swung it for the seventh time, I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness and was so relieved. He walked around me, saw that I was on the verge, and frowned. “That won’t do at all pet. You must stay awake for your punishment.” He slapped me a couple times until I was gasping for breath. I bowed my head and mumbled “Please. I can’t take anymore. Please let me rest.” He turned to look at me. “What did you say? I told you that you aren’t allowed to speak unless I ask you a question.” He raised the whip again. I shook my head violently. No. No. I’m not ready for it to start again so soon. I felt the tears start running down my face. The man ignored me and hit me again anyway. I screamed. Then, mercifully, I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to the bed again. I shook my head. Not again. I twisted my wrist a couple times to see if I could get my arm out of the ropes holding me against the bed. They were too tight though. The man laughed and stood up. “Didn’t I tell you that there is no escape, pet? There is no point in trying.” I didn’t bother trying to respond, I could feel that the gag was still in my mouth. I just closed my eyes and imagined that I was anywhere but here. I heard him walk up next to the bed. I kept my eyes closed. I didn’t want to see this man with so much similarity to Loki, when I missed him so much. “Open your eyes when I am talking to you, pet, or suffer the consequences.” I opened my eyes. “What could be worse than this?” I asked. He looked at me. “I’m sorry. What did you just say? You seem to have something in your mouth.” He laughed cruelly, slapped me again, and then pulled the gag out. I repeated myself. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. “You would be surprised. But don’t worry. I will show you all of them in time. Unfortunately, you were out for most of the day. I will postpone the rest of your torture until tomorrow. But it will be worse than it was today.” He pulled a roll of duct-tape out of his pocket and tore off a piece. “It looks like you need a new gag, little pet.” I started trembling and shook my head. “No. Please don’t master. I promise I won’t scream. Please don’t gag me again.” He narrowed his eyes. I shrank back, scared at what he might do. He raised his hand and moved it back, then brought it down. I cringed, but he stopped an inch from my face. He laughed and then cut my arms free and retied them behind me. He did the same for my legs, but he left a short length between them, so I could walk. He forced me out the door and down the hallway. It was like a maze. I lost track of how many hallways we walked down before he opened the door to where I had been staying. He shoved me inside, and slammed the door. I guess he isn’t going to drug me tonight. Almost as soon as I thought that, the door reopened. He stood in the doorway and laughed. “Did you think that I was going to let you sleep without a tranquilizer dose? When you might try to escape during the night, if I did not? No. You will not escape. You are my pet, now and forever.” And with that, he shot me in the chest and I collapsed. I landed on my back and screamed as my wounds touched the floor. Then the pain faded as I fell asleep. I think I started to have a dream about Loki or my family, but before I saw anything, it ended. I didn’t understand. Why couldn’t I dream about them? It was like someone had blocked them from my sight. I don’t remember anything else.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More torture and Sigyn's captor reveals something about the two of them

Day 5  
Sigyn: I slowly opened my eyes and winced from the pain of my hands being tied behind me for so long. I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and sighed. Back to reality and my personal hell. I considered trying to get out of my bonds, but I discounted the idea when I realized that if my captor walked in as I was trying, he would punish me more than he was already planning to. I was determined to not scream as much as possible. I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. The man was standing there, grinning. I looked down and tried not to hyperventilate. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I stood up. “What are you going to do to me master?” He laughed. “Don’t worry, little pet. It will only hurt a lot.” I sighed then stumbled forward as he jerked me into the corridor. The man took me to a new room with a single chair in it. He shoved me towards it. “Sit.” He ordered. I sat obediently, though I didn’t really have any other choice. The man untied my arms and put them in shackles that were attached to the chair. He left my feet tied, and made sure that the chair was securely bolted to the floor. He walked out of the room, leaving me there for about an hour or two. I put my head down to try and relax the tense muscles that came from anticipating more torture. Suddenly, I heard the door bang open and he walked into my sight line. He was wheeling a small cart that could have held any number of things used to torture people. The first thing he picked up was a knife, about 7 inches long, and it looked extremely sharp. I pressed into the seat, trying to get away from the pain that was sure to come. The man smiled at me as he shoved the knife into my shoulder. I screamed as he twisted it. He pulled it out slowly and then started cutting me all over. I could feel my blood slowly draining, and I was losing energy quickly. I just wanted to sleep, but he slapped me and the shock of the impact startled me. I looked at him and begged “Please stop master.” He laughed and said “No.” My captor pulled out a needle and stuck it into my arm. “Go to sleep now.” My eyes drifted closed. Sometime later, I felt a pain in my stomach and my eyes opened. I tried to move, but I was completely immobilized on some sort of table, with my arms and legs held down with shackles around my wrists and ankles. There was something covering my eyes and I had a gag on as well. I groaned as I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I hate not being able to see. I knew that the man was probably in the room somewhere, and I didn’t want to get hurt again, so I didn’t bother trying to struggle and escape. I turned my head from side to side, trying to listen to know if there was anyone in the room. I couldn’t hear anything. A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes. Why is he doing this? I don’t understand. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard him walk up to the table that I was trapped on. I didn’t move, scared of what was coming. He tapped on my cheek. “You awake, pet?” I moved my head slightly. I heard him laugh and I shivered. “Ready for the next part?” I shook my head. “Too bad.” I heard him pick something up from a small table and then I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I jerked my head slightly as it ached. I couldn’t tell what he had done to my arm, but it really hurt. I whimpered as he dug it in deeper. He slowly drew it out and set it down. I heard something clatter as he picked another torture instrument up and touched it against my bare skin. The man drew it lightly over my body, but I could feel it cutting into my flesh. I clenched my teeth in an effort to not scream. He stroked my cheek. “Let it out pet.” I shook my head. I felt him pause then he stabbed a knife into my leg. I couldn’t hold it back and I screamed into my gag. “There you go little pet.” He took the knife out, laughing at my whimper. I started crying, thinking of how broken I am. Suddenly, I heard him grunt and hit the floor. What is going on? I moaned softly as my head started throbbing. He shoved something off of himself- I heard it hit the floor- before he slapped me. “Was that you?” He growled. I shook my head. “How could I have done anything?” I mumbled. “I am trapped on this table.” He punched me in the face then the abdomen. I struggled to get my wind back. I coughed, but couldn’t get rid of what came up and was forced to swallow it again. I could taste the blood mixed in with the saliva. I think one of my lungs was punctured by one of the ribs that he just broke. I whimpered and he slapped me again. “Please master.” I whispered, and I slumped, defeated. The man took the tape off my mouth and I asked again. “I think one of my lungs was punctured by a rib.” He pushed down on my stomach and I screamed as it felt like my lung was being ripped apart. He laughed at my pain then unlocked one of my arms and lifted it into the air. I didn’t understand what he was doing until he broke both the bottom and top portions of my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He re-shackled my broken arm and then did the same to both of my legs. After he had done that, my torturer walked around to my other arm and unlocked it. “Please don’t master. Please just let me rest.” “Now where is the fun in that?” I screamed again as he broke my fingers. He finally unlocks the all chains, but of course, I couldn’t move from the pain, and my legs and arm were broken. I felt him put something else around my neck. He jerked it to make sure it was good and tight. I choked then closed my eyes. I felt him clip something on to the thing around my neck. I was too weak to care what he was doing anymore. I heard him move off, then return. He chuckled softly before pushing something on to my chest area, and I could smell the burning flesh as he branded me. I screamed as he shoved it viciously hard against my chest. I slumped against the table and passed out. When I woke up, I was back in the chair where he had cut me earlier. He hadn’t taken the blindfold off, he had put a new gag on, and retied my arms and legs with rope. I closed my eyes and prayed that Loki would come find me soon. I heard the door behind me open and then he walked in. I felt a tear running down my cheek as he walked closer. “Are you finally awake, my pet?” I twitched involuntarily as I felt his hand on my arm. “I’ll take that as a yes. Are you ready for more?” I sighed and didn’t reply. I knew that even if I shook my head, he would start torturing me again. He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air. “You will answer me when I talk to you, understood?” I couldn’t breathe, but managed a nod. The man threw me to the ground and stepped on my arm, snapping it again. I screamed. He picked me up and shackled me to the chair again. “This should be fun. For me, not so much for you.” He walked over to the wall, I think, and did something that made me scream as white hot pain seared through my body. It stopped as soon as it started and I slumped in the chair. What was that? I barely had time to think that before he did it again. It seemed to last forever. Eventually he shut it off and I would have fallen to the floor if not for the shackles around my wrists. As it was, I was gasping for breath and half unconscious when he walked back over to me. I screamed as I felt him grab my neck. He picked me up and put me back into the seat. He walked back over to the wall, and I didn’t have time to even breathe before he turned it back on. I screamed shrilly before falling unconscious. I slowly came to and realized that the blindfold was still around my eyes and I was still chained to the chair, but I could hear the man talking to someone. He said “May I tell her, mistress? Can I please reveal the secret?... Thank you. In a couple days, she will be ready to meet you……. I understand. Goodbye.” I heard him snap the phone shut and quickly pretended to still be unconscious. He slapped me twice to wake me up. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. He laughed. “I know you were listening to me talk, pet. Your act didn’t fool me. Listen to me as I tell you your secret and mine.” I jerked a little at that, surprised. “I am your twin brother. We were part of an experiment before we were born. I don’t know why our mother went through with this, or who she is, but I was injected with the blood of a demon. You were injected with the blood of an angel. The demon whose blood runs through my veins is called Lucifer. The angel is Gabriel. That is why we have so many powers, little sister. I can read minds and control other’s movements, among other things. I have no idea what you can do though. It will be interesting to find out. Little miss angel.” He unlocked my shackles and retied my arms behind me before jerking me to my feet. I stumble as my legs are asleep from sitting in that chair for so long. I felt another tear run down my face as I tried to process this new information. Why is my brother doing this to me? He takes my blindfold off and yanks on a chain that is attached to another collar around my neck. “Behave, like a good little pet.” He commanded. I swallowed painfully and followed him. My brother turned to look at me. “That collar isn’t just for looks, you know. Would you like me to show you some of its other features?” He grins then pushes a button on a little panel secured on his arm. I shake my head, then scream as the collar shocks me. I fall to my knees, too weak to stand. “Please. Brother, please stop.” I beg. The pain eventually stops and I slowly get to my feet again. He jerks the chain. “Move.” I start walking, not entirely sure where I am going. He finally yanked on the chain to make me stop and pushes me into another new room. How many rooms are in this place? He retied the blindfold around my eyes, shoved me to the ground and handed me a piece of paper. “Hold this.” I don’t know what is going on until my brother grabbed a camera and took a picture of me, holding the paper while not wearing anything but dirty underwear, a blindfold, and a collar with a chain attached and covered in bruises and scars. Then he took the blindfold off again. I looked down at the paper and saw it was the front page of a newspaper from today, I would guess. It was a little hard to keep track of how many days had passed and what the date was. “What…. What are you going to do with that?” When I spoke up, my brother frowned at me then kicked me three times in the abdomen. “I told you not to speak unless spoken to, didn’t I, my little pet angel? However, since I’m in a good mood… I am going to give this to your king, Loki, in hopes of spurring him on to find his lost love.” I whimpered softly. He laughed at my expression then slapped me again. I moved back against the wall and cringed. My twin stepped towards me and I shrank back, not wanting to get hit again. He grabbed the chain around my neck and dragged me to my knees, choking me in the process. I looked down, but he jerked my chin back up. I stared at him not sure what he is doing. “Don’t look away from me, dear pet. I am your future. You will learn to love me.” I looked at him. “You are my brother. Of course I love you.” He looked confused, but before I could say anything, my brother jerked me up. “Come on. Back to your room, little pet.” I refused to move. He narrowed his eyes at me, then tugged harder on the leash around my neck. “I said come.” I slowly shook my head while staring at him. My brother growled at me before pushing a button that caused me to go to my knees as pain streaked through my body. The pain increased and I screamed. He grinned then yanked me towards the door and started dragging me. I couldn’t breathe because the collar was choking me, and it was still shocking me. I gasped for breath, but before I could react, my brother slapped me twice. He finally turned off the collar, and I collapsed, shaking. I started panting, trying to get my breath back. “Brother, please.” My brother turned and glared at me. “That is the price of your disobedience, little angel, my pet. I will cut off your precious ‘wings’ and you will lose faith in everything.” I gasped as he pulled my face up to be even with his. He grinned at me as the pain started again. I started trembling from fear and from being electrocuted. I crumpled to the floor after he let go of my chin. I was shaking uncontrollably because of all the volts that had travelled through my body in such a short period of time. He started dragging me again. Somehow, I found the strength to reach up towards the chain, grab it, and pull myself up so that I was standing. “Turn it off, brother.” I commanded. My demonic brother laughed and actually obeyed. “Little pet, you are strong. Most full grown men would not be able to do that with half of the voltage you were getting.” He yanked on the chain around my neck again. I stumbled but recovered. After my little display of dominance and resistance, my brother was even rougher with me. He slammed me into the wall and towered over me. He looked like he was 6’, compared to my 5’ 4”. He jerked me up to his eye level by the throat so my feet were dangling off the floor. My brother slowly squeezed, cutting off the oxygen flow. I choked, seeing stars dance on the edges of my vision. He laughed, seeing the fight go out of my eyes. I slumped in his grip and stopped trying to pry his fingers away from my throat. Just before I passed out, he let go of me, and I dropped to the floor. I landed on my side, but had no time to recover before he started shocking me again. I screamed silently, still trying to get my breath back. I closed my eyes as tears started dripping down my face. My brother finally turned off the electricity, and I uncurled from the fetal position that I had unconsciously went into. I slowly stood up, using the wall as support. I looked at him, defeated. My brother looked back at me and I flinched. I had no fight left. My flame, that Loki said he liked, had gone out. My brother could tell that I was broken because he grabbed the chain around my neck and pulled me forward. I lowered my head and meekly followed him where ever we were going. I simply didn’t care anymore. I was just so tired of fighting, and just wanted to sleep. He pushed me into the room I had been sleeping in and slammed the door. I sat in the corner, curled up, and tried to sleep. Eventually, my brain slowed down, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her captor hands her over to other men to be broken and she learns more about herself

Day 6  
Sigyn: I woke up with a start, and screamed. My brother was standing over me, smirking at my terror. He laughed and asked if I was ready. I shook my head, I could barely see because of the tears. My brother grabbed me by the hair and yanked me into a kneeling position, then ripped the tape off my mouth. “What should I do to you today, pet?” “Please, Brother. Don’t torture me. I can’t take it.” I begged. He smirked. “Now where is the fun in that?” He stepped closer to me, I moved back, but couldn’t move back anymore as my back touched the wall. “What should I do to you today? More electrocution? Sensory deprivation? Another whipping? Or something else?” He laughed at my terrified expression. “I know what I can do.” He towered over my prone body and tied another piece of cloth around my eyes. “Come on, dear pet angel.” He yanked me to my feet and pushed me out the door. Something was different with this strip. It was heavier than the others. I slowed down. “Where are you taking me?” I asked him, not really expecting an answer. He surprised me by responding with “To your punishment. What else, pet?” A shiver ran down my spine as he said that. I could tell that he had forced me outside because of the wind on my face. Then, he picked me up and threw me onto something metal. “What is this?” I asked without thinking, then cringed, waiting for him to hit me. Laughing, he said, “Little pet, how did you think we were going to get there? Walking? No. We are flying there.” The helicopter lifted up and flew for a time before setting down somewhere, where after the motor died down, there was no noise at all. It was deathly silent. I lay on the helicopter floor, trying not to hyperventilate. I had no idea what was out there or when he was going to grab me. My captor grabbed my neck and squeezed slightly, then winced as I screamed. “Enough. No more screaming, pet, or you will pay the price.” I heard something ripping and then he gagged me again. I sighed and then stumbled as he yanked me off the helicopter. My brother dragged me forward, keeping me off balance until we got to where ever he was taking me. He laughed and whispered “The same rules apply here. No talking unless one of them asks you a question, you will call them sir, and you better obey everything they say.” to me. Then he said “Have fun with her, boys. And you don’t have to be gentle.” I heard a assenting grunt and then nothing as something hit me on the back of the head. I slowly came to, but it was so dark. I didn’t know where I was, or even if I still had a blindfold on or not. I could feel that my hands were still tied behind me, and my ankles had been put in some kind of chains that rattled when I moved. I heard someone whisper “Look. She’s awake.” “Finally. It took her long enough.” Someone else growled. I blushed. A new voice rang out, “Well, you did hit her pretty hard with that rock to knock her out.” I couldn’t figure out what was going on. I knew that there were at least three people watching me, but I had no idea why. Suddenly, a bright light above me turned on and blinded me. “What...What’s going on?” I heard a deep-throated chuckle coming from behind me. I twisted my head to try and see who it was, but I couldn’t turn enough to see him. “Where am I?” The laughing man stepped in front of me and I squinted at him. “Who are you, sir?” He stepped closer, knelt down in front of me and whispered “A friend.” Then turned his head to look directly at the light and said louder “Your worst nightmare, sweetheart.” He stood back up and kicked my ribs. I groaned and keeled over. He kicked me again, harder, in the same spot. I screamed. The man frowned and stomped on my left hand. I heard cheering from somewhere as the man dragged me to my feet so he could slap me and then punched me. After several punches and slaps, he finally let me sink back down on the floor. I could barely breathe. It felt like one of my ribs was broken. A tear ran down my face. He smirked as he saw me crying then walked off somewhere. I heard another man’s footsteps behind me, but didn’t move, my chest hurt so bad. This man also knelt down next to me. I didn’t say anything, but he said “Don’t worry, I am a friend.” At that, I turned my head away, scared of what would happen. Then, he added “The end of your days, darling.” I closed my eyes. Here we go again. This time, the man stomped down hard with his heel on my right arm. I screamed as I felt it break. He grinned then punched me in the face a couple times. I heard a fourth new voice say “It’s amazing she is still conscious after Derek broke two of her ribs and her hand, and Blake broke her arm. Most people would have passed out from just the ribs, not to mention all of the punches and slaps she is getting. Well, your turn, Michael. Do your worst.” I opened my eyes. A third man, Michael, was standing in front of me. I whimpered and dragged my broken body as far back as I could to get away from him. “Shhh…. It’s okay, my dear. I’m a friend.” He knelt down next to me and wiped away my tears. “The most pain you will ever feel dearest.” He laughed cruelly then grabbed my throat, pulled me off the ground, and started choking me. Michael looked at me, slowly turning blue, and asked “What is your name and how old are you?” I tried but I couldn’t answer. I didn’t have enough breath to respond. Growling, he threw me to the ground, I screamed as my broken arm hit the floor, then started retching. “Please sir. Why are you doing this?” I asked when I had recovered my breath enough. He kicked me again and said “I ask the questions. Understand?” I nodded. “My name is Princess Sigyn and I am 16.” I whispered. Michael appeared shocked after I said that and strode away into the light. I heard him talking to the others about what I just said. “She’s a princess? What has he gotten us into this time? There are bound to be people looking for her. Especially since she is only 16.” “You know that he always has a reason for bringing them here Michael. It’s usually to develop their powers, or to discover the extent of them.” “But still,” Michael protested. “This is the first time he has ever brought us someone so young before.” I heard a slap ring out after he said that. “It is not your place to question him or his employer.” Michael grunted. “Yes sir.” He replied. I started crying. I didn’t understand what was going on. Why were these men hurting me? They stopped talking as they heard the sound of me crying. “Shut her up.” A fifth voice said. “I don’t care what you do, just make her stop crying.” “Do you want me to knock her out?” I assume that the fifth man nodded or something because Blake, the one who broke my arm walked up to me and picked me up by my good arm. He shook me a few times, then smiled and snapped the upper portion of my left arm. I screamed, but I was still conscious. Blake frowned, then set me down and broke first one of my legs then the other. Finally, I fell unconscious. I welcomed the blackness, because it dulled the pain. I don’t know how long I was asleep, but when I woke, I could move again. Nothing was broken. What is going on? Broken bones don’t heal that fast. They usually take months to heal. I was still in the same spot that I was before I passed out, with the chains around my ankles. I shifted slightly, as my arms hurt from being tied behind my back for so long. The chains rattled and I froze. Please let them have not heard that. I knew that they did because a new man walked up to me. I moved back. His eyes narrowed as he saw that I was breathing normally, and my legs weren’t broken anymore. “Look, guys. She is completely healed. I am guessing about the ribs, but it is clear that her arms and legs aren’t broken anymore. She still has the bruises though.” I heard several men laugh, and I strained my eyes to see them, but it was too dark. “Sir? What do you want us to do?” Asked the man standing in front of me. I whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me.” He grinned at me. A disembodied voice echoed through the room. “You know what to do Blake, Chris, Michael, Derek, Ben.” I shivered. I didn’t like the sound of that. I heard footsteps behind me and I started to turn my head, but before I could see who it was, the man put a cloth bag over my head. I couldn’t see anything. I heard more footsteps that stopped around me. I felt the chains around my ankle being taken off, then someone grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet. He pushed me forward and said “Move, pet.” I shivered before tripping and falling to my knees. “I can’t walk. My legs fell asleep.” Someone else growled, then started dragging me. I hated not being able to see. The man finally stopped, opened a door, pulled me through, then put me on some kind of table and strapped me down. I started struggling, even though I couldn’t see. My hands were still behind me, and they dug into my back. “What are you going to do to me?” I asked, not knowing if there was even anyone in the room with me. I heard someone chuckle, but they didn’t answer. They left me on the table overnight. I couldn’t sleep because of the gnawing pains in my stomach.


	7. Day 7

Day 7  
Sigyn: I heard someone laugh outside the room I was in. I still had the bag over my head, so I didn’t know where I was. I started twisting to see if I could get out of the straps that were holding me in place, but I was too weak from not eating for several days. The door opened and someone smacked me. “You won’t be able to escape, pet. Why waste your energy?” I turned my head to the side that I heard their voice. “Will you at least take the bag off my head?” “There isn’t a bag on your head.” The person said. “There is a light on above you.” I felt someone grab my chin and turn my face so they could look at me. He gasped. “You are blind, pet.” “No that’s not possible. How can I be blind?” Tears started running down my face. “How long have I been here?” “Over a day. One second please.” I heard him step outside the room where I was strapped, and talk to someone. He said “Sir. She’s blind. Yes….. I understand. I will bring her.” He walked back over to me. “Come on.” The man undid the straps around me and pulled me to my feet. I tried to take a step, but he wouldn’t let me. He was standing right behind me. I heard something ripping, but couldn’t place it, even though I knew I had heard it before. Suddenly, the man moved around me and started tying something around my ankles. “What are you doing?” “Tying your legs up, obviously.” “But why? It’s not like I can see where I’m going. I’m not going to try to run away.” “Sorry pet. Boss’s orders.” He stood back up and picked me up in his arms. “Where are you taking me?” He started walking somewhere and didn’t answer. I couldn’t believe what was happening to me. A tear rolled down my face. The man stopped walking and gently set me down. I stood there, not sure what or who was in the room. “Finally. I’ve waited for many years to meet you, Princess Sigyn. Thank you very much for bringing her, Damian.” I heard a hoarse whisper coming from somewhere in the room. “Who are you?” I turned my head back and forth, trying to see something, anything other than the gray blankness. “What happened to my sight?” “I wouldn’t know, Princess. It’s been awhile since I have laid eyes on someone like you.” “What do you mean? Someone like me?” I started shaking and slowly crumpled to the floor. “This can’t be happening.” The voice sounded out “What do you mean?” “Up until about a week ago, I was just a simple princess who would never inherit the throne, and occasionally got visions. Now I am married to King Loki, I may never see my family or anything else again, I have been kidnapped and tortured beyond my imagination, by my twin brother no less, and am now discovering that I can heal myself and God knows what else?” Tears started falling, and I couldn’t stop them. “Sigyn, you have never been just a simple princess. You are going to be the most powerful person in the universe.” The man who was still behind me helped me stand up. “But what if I don’t want to be? I’m only 16. I never even really got a childhood.” I closed my eyes. “Is my brother coming back?” The voice said “Yes. He will.” I nodded sadly. “I thought so.” Damian must have gotten a signal from the person I had been speaking to, because he picked me up and carried me out of the room. I had no idea where we were going, but I hoped that wherever he was taking me, I wouldn’t get hurt anymore. I was wrong. The man put me down and lifted my arms around some kind of pole so I couldn’t move, untied my ankles and put them back in the shackles. I rested my head against the pole and sighed. I heard footsteps walking towards me, and I opened my eyes. Not that it made any difference, but… might as well pretend. The steps stopped. I waited. I couldn’t hear anything, when suddenly, the person slapped me, then kicked me several times in the abdomen. I cried out and drew my knees up to my chest. I didn’t move my head, I just kept staring straight ahead. He grabbed my chin and jerked it so I was looking at what I assume was his face. He punched me in the face. Tears started running down my face. The man snorted in disgust, then walked away. I put my head between my knees. How long was this going to go on? I heard someone say “Michael, you say that she is blind? Hmm. Let me go and talk to her. I will see if I can figure this problem out.” Michael must have been the one who just hit and kicked me. I heard the new person walk up to me. I moved my head, trying to find them. “Who are you?” “No one of importance pet. Not like you.” “How do you know who I am?” “Everybody in this facility knows who you are Princess Sigyn. Princess of Vlativa, wife of the hated tyrant Loki, gifted seer, among other things.” He, at least I am pretty sure that this person was a man, responded. I was shocked that these people knew so much about me. “When did you first discover that you were blind, Sigyn?” I swallowed then said “When Damian came and took me somewhere this morning.” “Damian?” “That’s what the person he took me to called him.” “Interesting. Thank you.” I heard him start to walk off. “Wait. Is there anything you can do about my sight?” “Oh I will need to do some more research about them. You will need to stay here another night while I do it.” I nodded slowly, and laid my head back against the pole. I was ready for another uncomfortable night, with the hunger gnawing at my middle, and my arms stretched out behind me. “I understand. Thank you sir.” But I wouldn’t complain. It could be much, much worse than this. I hung my head in an effort to relax my stiff neck muscles. I heard more footsteps, I thought that the man was just walking away from me, but they got closer and closer. I jerked my head up. I was about to ask who was standing there when the person kicked me to knock the wind out of me. As I was gasping for breath, they grabbed me by the hair and lifted me by it into the air. “Stand up girl.” “I... can’t.” I gasped out from the pain and not having not gotten my wind back. The person dropped me and I smacked my knees against the ground. I winced, then rolled onto my back and slowly stood up. I tried to take a step, but I forgot about the shackles around my ankles. They were at the end of their length. The man laughed. I heard him unlocking them then he forced me forward. I stumbled, but recovered. I was scared to walk because I thought I was going to run into a wall or door or something. The man put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down onto my knees. I didn’t understand what was going on. Why did he have me stand up just to make me kneel again? He ran his hand down my arm and growled. “You feel so good, little pet.” I shivered and twitched to get his hand off my arm that was still tied behind me. He picked me up. “Wouldn’t want you to run into anything and ruin that pretty face of yours, now would we, little girl?” I snorted softly, as these men are the ones who slapped and punched my face many times. The man set me down on another table. It might have even been the same one from this morning. Before he strapped me down, I begged him to untie my arms. I couldn’t feel them anymore. They had been tied for about two days. He acquiesced. He cut the ropes off of me and then made me lay down before pulling the straps tightly over me. “Thank you.” Now the only thing bothering me is that I can’t see. Well, I’ll worry about it tomorrow. I close my eyes, and try to go to sleep.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She almost escapes, but they find her again. Her original captor comes back

Day 8  
Sigyn: My eyes flutter open. I gasp as I look at the ceiling of a room.. I can see again? What is going on? I was completely blind yesterday, and now I’m not. I look down at the straps holding me to the examination table, and start wiggling to see if they are loose enough that I can get out. Surprisingly, they are loose enough that I can get my arms out to undo the buckles. I stand up slowly and walk around to get my blood flowing again. If I want to escape from here, I will need to be quick, which after not eating for over five days, will be a challenge, and nimble as well. I peek out of the door. There aren’t any guards in the hallway. I slip out and start walking down it. No need to call attention to myself by running before the alarm is raised. I reach the doors that will take me into the main room, which I have to go through to get outside. I pull open one of the doors, then freeze. I stare as approximately ten men turn to look at me. I recover and dart out the doors. As the door closes behind me, I hear shouts. “Hurry. We have to catch her.” “Grab the guns.” “Run.” I try to run faster, towards the tree line. I make the mistake of looking back and I see six men close behind me, aiming at my back with what looks like a mix between guns and tasers. I made it into the forest and kept running until I couldn’t hear the men anymore. I paused to catch my breath. I heard something snuffling through the brush, I stood up and a bear walked through the undergrowth. I backed up quickly. It rose up on two legs and I screamed. It cocked its head, then lumbered towards me. I didn’t know what to do. My back was against a tree, the bear was coming right for me, and I knew that the men would probably find me soon and punish me for escaping. I screamed again as the bear roared at me and swiped at me with its heavy paw. It caught me on my leg and ripped it open. I collapsed and thought that the bear was going to kill me. Suddenly, the six men who were looking for me burst into the clearing. “Look. There she is.” One of them said. The bear turned to look at the new arrivals and roared again. They aimed the guns at it and fired. I don’t know if they hit the bear, but after they fired, it lumbered off back into the woods. I closed my eyes in resignation. I should have known that I wouldn’t escape. The man who had pointed me out to the others earlier yanked me to my feet. I cried out as another man kicked me on my injured leg and I half collapsed. The only thing holding me up was the man’s grip on my arm. The men laughed at my pain, then dragged me back to the building that I had escaped from. I was so tired of fighting and I used up most of my energy running that I just let them do it. I didn’t say anything as they pulled me back into the room where they had beat me the first day. A man retied my arms behind me, then put the chains around my ankles. I sighed and waited for it to start. I knew that I would be punished for trying to escape, and I was right. After the man finished locking me up, he motioned for Blake to come over. “You know what to do.” Blake nodded. He got closer to me, then started slapping me. Blake kicked me several times, and seemed confused as to why I wasn’t crying out as he tortured me. In truth, I was in a meditative state. I was trying to ignore the pain. I winced as he punched me in the face, and fell onto my side, which broke my meditative trance. Blake started kicking me in the back, and Michael came up and stepped down hard on my arm. I screamed as I felt it break. They exchanged a smile then Blake stepped on my leg and jumped on it until I screamed when it broke as well. I blacked out from the pain, and when I woke up, once again, my arm and leg weren’t broken anymore, and the scratches from the bear had faded as well. I smiled slightly, but it faded when I saw that the shackles had been removed, and my legs had been tied together again with a small length in between, so I could walk. I started sitting up, but I only got a couple of inches off the floor before a rope around my neck jerked and forced me to stop. I lay back down and started sobbing quietly. When will this humiliation be over? I heard footsteps and looked up. It was my brother. I closed my eyes. Not for a while then. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to my feet. I choked as the rope around my neck reached the end of its length. He laughed at my discomfort, then cut the rope. I slumped as he pushed me out the door. The men were in the front room, laughing about something. They stopped when I came in followed closely by my brother. I hung my head as he pushed me into a chair against the wall and started talking to the men. “How did it go?” “It went well.” Damian answered. “We discovered that she has healing abilities. We also took a DNA sample. The results were very, very interesting. We had some trouble with her when she went blind yesterday, but she regained her sight overnight, and she attempted an escape this morning. She might have gotten away, but she met a bear.” He turned and looked at me then grinned. I looked down, embarrassed. “Thank you for improving her temperament as well. She seems much more submissive now then she was for the first couple days.” He nodded once to them, then turned, grabbed my throat and dragged me to the door. “Goodbye.” He took me outside and put a piece of cloth around my eyes so I couldn’t see. I sighed then stumbled as he jerked me forward. He practically threw me on to the helicopter. I closed my eyes, but he slapped me and kicked me. “That was for trying to escape.” He started flying the helicopter back to the original place. I dozed off and started dreaming of Loki, but as soon as he came into view, my dream shattered into a million pieces as I was woken up with a sharp kick in the stomach. I groaned and looked up. I forgot that I still had the blindfold on, because I couldn’t see anything. My brother laughed and kicked me off the helicopter. I landed on the ground and I cried out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the warehouse again. “Walk.” He shoved me forward. I stumbled and fell. “I’m too weak, brother. I haven’t eaten in a week.” My brother sighed then picked me up. “Apparently, you need help with everything now.” He carried me through the building until he reached my room. He set me down roughly before pushing me in. I landed on my face and gasped for breath. My brother came into the room and grinned at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I backed up as far as I could go. He laughed. “There is no escape, sister.” I trembled as he got closer. He stomped on my arm and I screamed. He stomped harder and I felt it snap in two places. He took the blindfold off. I looked at the floor, as he broke my leg again. I screamed and he kicked me in the stomach twice and I felt one of my ribs break. I gasped from the pain and he smiled. “Let’s see you heal from that.” “Please brother. The healing occurs while I am asleep.” He laughed cruelly and then shot me with a tranquilizer dart. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn finds out more about why she was kidnapped in the first place

Day 9  
Sigyn: As I was waking up, I reached out for Loki, but there was nothing but air. I bolted upright, then groaned as my back protested. Everything that had happened the last few days came crashing back into my mind. I closed my eyes, as if I could pretend it was all a dream. I had completely lost track of time. For all I knew, it could have been the middle of the night. I hadn’t seen the sky in days. My brother opened the door and smiled. “You ready, pet?” I trembled. “Please. Don’t hurt me.” He frowned and stepped into the room. “I thought I told you to call me brother.” He got closer as I moved back. “Yes brother. Please. I can’t take anymore.” He laughed and kicked me. “Little sister, you will be surprised how much pain the human body can take. Just you wait. I will make you yearn for the pain of a mere whipping. I can show you right now. Come.” He pulled me to my feet and forced me to walk back into the main room where the thing that he tied me to a couple days ago was still there and next to it was a vat filled with coals and several metal sticks with red hot tips. “No. Please no.” I started whimpering. He ignored me and tied me to it so I couldn’t move. He picked up the metal piece and walked towards me. I couldn’t breathe. He touched the tip to my side, and I screamed. He winced then before I could say anything, he stuck a piece of duct-tape over my mouth. He laughed. “Your scream was ear-splitting princess. That is what I like to hear.” I trembled, tears streaming down my face. He put the used stick back into the coals, then grabbed another one. I shook my head. Not again. I barely survived the first one. He neared my side and paused. For a second, I thought he wasn’t going to touch me with it, then he walked to my other side and did the same thing. I screamed even louder, but it was quieter because he had put the tape over my mouth. He ended up touching me at least ten more times. He smiled whenever I screamed from the pain. After he had used all of the rods, he cut me down and then he laughed when I sank to my knees, panting from the pain. He gave me like five seconds to catch my breath, then he grabbed me by my throat and dragged me upright. He then began tying new ropes around my wrists and ankles. My brother took me back to the bedroom. I thought that he was going to rape me again, but instead he pushed me into the bathroom and untied my bonds. “Shower. You are beginning to smell. I have new clothes for you when you are done.” I nodded, and started to take off my gag. I winced when he grabbed my hand. “Leave it.” He commanded. I looked down and dropped my hand. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. He may have already seen me naked, but I don’t want him to see me more than he has. I strip quickly and turn the water to cool because I know that cold water is better for burns. I step into the shower and hiss as it stings. I rinse off all of the dirt and blood and sigh as the cold water feels so good on my burns. I pick up the shampoo and wince as it hurts when it touches my wounds. I rush so that he doesn’t get impatient and break in to make me finish up. I turn off the water and dry off. I open the door a crack and ask for the clothes. He hands me a stack and I bring them into the bathroom. As I put them on, I look them over. My brother gave me a short dress that looked like it was hand woven and some underwear. No shoes, not that I will need them. The dress is so pretty though. He knocked on the door, and said “Are you almost done?” I opened the door and walked out. He told me to sit down on the bed. I complied, and then he started to tie me back up. After he finished, he marched me back to my cell. I sighed. He looked at me. “Why the heavy sigh? Does this chamber not suit you? Are you unhappy with your accommodations? I think that such a high and mighty queen such as yourself should know what it is like to be a slave, like I do. I will show you everything that a slave must do.” Now I am worried. “What do slaves have to do, brother?” He snickered, and said “Whatever their master tells them to.” I begged him to reconsider. “Please brother. Don’t make me do this. I am too weak. I haven’t eaten in over 5 days and have used most of my energy to heal myself.” “All the better. The weaker you are, the less you will try to resist.” He said. My shoulders sagged. I give up. “I will do whatever you say, brother.” He smiled. “Wonderful.” He turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. I slumped against the wall. I can’t believe that I just agreed to what my brother said. I leaned my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and got pulled into a vision. Loki was searching for clues around my family’s palace. He was looking at the ground when he stopped and knelt down and picked something up off the ground. It looked like a strand of something. It was a piece of my hair. Loki’s eyes widened, then he furrowed his brow. “She was here. But where is she now?” He took a closer look at my hair, and realized that it was covered in grease. “So this man who kidnapped my love took her away in either a plane or a helicopter. He wouldn’t have done it in a car, because cars can be tracked. Planes and helicopters can be lost in the clouds.” Loki started pacing, and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I came back to reality. I looked up and my brother was drawing back his foot to kick me again. “What were you doing? Your eyes were completely black. You had no iris or white in your eyes.” I looked up at his face. “Brother, please. I have these visions. I can’t control them. They come on without warning. It isn’t my fault. I was born this way. Please.” His eyes narrowed. He kicked me again and then went to the door. “Watch yourself, girl. I do not tolerate this kind of insolence.” He closed the door behind him. I curled up on the stone floor to try and sleep. I doze off and some time later, my brother woke me up by slapping me. “What…. What is going on?” I ask. He slapped me again. “Wake up.” I stare at him. “Yes, brother?” He told me to get up. So I stood up and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway into a room that I had never seen before. There was a computer set up with a video camera on top of it. My breath caught. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but I had seen enough movies to know that this was a proof of life video. My brother pushed me into a chair that was in the middle of the room. “I don’t think that Loki has a computer, brother.” He turned around and said “You are right. This video isn’t for him, though I will send him a message later today. It is for my employer, to show her that I captured the right person.” “What are you talking about? The right person?” I was even more confused. He laughed. “You’ll see.” His smile widened when the computer screen flickered and then showed someone whose face was encased in shadow. “Is this the right girl?” whispered the shadow. My brother nodded. “She did it this afternoon. I saw it happen on the camera that I installed in her room. My sister’s eyes went completely black, no iris or anything.” He responded. This person, who ever they are, is looking for seers? The person grunted. “Why is she covered in bruises and scars?” He looked confused. “You told me that it was okay to torture her.” I tried to ask “What do you want with me?” but it came out as a mumble because of the tape that he had put over my mouth right before the screen had came on. The person on the video frowned. “Why is her mouth taped shut?” “I didn’t want her screams to be heard by people on the street.” He stammered. The person leaned forward and I saw her face. She was absolutely beautiful, at first glance. She had high cheekbones, a heart-shaped face, very red lips, and a wonderful smile. She smiled at me, and my eyes widened. In a high, clear voice, she said “I apologize sincerely for your treatment thus far. Oafs like this one are only good for some things. Take the tape off her mouth Smith.” He nodded. “Yes mistress.” He quickly crossed to me and took the duct-tape off of me. “Thank you ma’am. Why did you make him kidnap me? And why did he have to do it by hurting my family.” She turned to Smith. “What?! I told you to only bring her here if she was willing to! What did you do, you idiot?” He looked down and refused to answer. She turned to me, looking for an explanation. “He broke into my family’s palace, tranquilized them all, knocked my sister out when she woke up too soon, threatened to hurt them unless I came with him, tied me up, cut my long dark hair off, dyed it blonde, hit and kicked me several times, whipped me, raped me twice, burned me all over, cut me, electrocuted me and starved me.” She stared at me then nodded at Smith. “Leave us. I will be done in a few minutes.” He nodded and smiled slightly then left. “So, what is your name and how old are you, sweetheart?” “I’m Princess Sigyn, or I guess Queen Sigyn, now. I had just gotten married before my brother kidnapped me and I’m only 16.” “Who did you marry, Sigyn?” “King Loki.” She appeared shocked. “And he hasn’t found you yet?” I shook my head. I heard the door creak open behind me, and I turned my head, but before I could see anything, I heard another shot and the sting of another tranquilizer dart on the back of my neck. “No. Please. What are you doing?” I asked. “Putting you to sleep.” The woman remarked, as if it was obvious. My eyes drifted closed. Even though I was asleep, I could still hear and see my brother and the woman talking. I’m not sure if it was a vision or if it was a dream, but I heard them talking about me. “Well done. I can’t believe that you were actually able to capture a seer. It is almost impossible because they can see you coming. But this one… this one is too untrained to sense trouble. I would guess that her adoptive parents ignored her gift, and she hasn’t been with Loki long enough for him to train her.” She smiled. My brother, I would guess that Smith was a false name, nodded and said “Thank you Mistress. Your pleasure means everything to me.” “And to think, the idiot girl actually believed that I was sad that she was injured by you, when it was actually on my orders that you did so.” I must have twitched or moved, because he said “Do you think she is Seeing us talking about her?” “Check.” ordered the woman. He walked over to me and peeled back an eyelid with his finger. He gasped. “I think she is, but I’m not sure.” The lady frowned. “Not sure? What do you mean not sure? How can you not be sure?” “You know how earlier I told you that the princess’s iris and pupil were completely black? Well, now her eyes are indigo. What does that mean?” The woman smirked. “It means that Sigyn’s powers are growing. The black means that she is Seeing. The indigo means that she is becoming telepathic and telekinetic. That power has only been seen once before in the past three centuries. I wonder what other powers she will start to develop as time goes on and her brain starts developing more. Now, wake her up. I want to ask her more questions.” He nodded then pricked me with another needle that ended my dream. I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth. I decided to pretend that I didn’t hear any of what happened between them. “What is going on?” “Oh, darling. I just have a few more questions for you. Where did you go to high school?” “I didn’t. I completely skipped over high school and several other other grades. I already graduated from college.” “Where did you go to college then? And how old were you when you graduated?” I responded “I was 10 when I got into Harvard and Yale. I went to both of those colleges and graduated from both of them before I turned 16.” “Amazing. Apparently she also has either enhanced intelligence or metapotence.” I was so confused. The lady looked at me and clarified. “That means that you have higher brain capacity than the rest of humankind. Or some might call it your IQ.” “I know what my IQ is though. I took an IQ test while I was at college. The person giving the test said that I had an average IQ- 278.” She looked surprised. “Sweetheart, did you not know that most people’s IQs are between 70 and 120. Your IQ is the highest I have ever seen a human have. I would know. My IQ is 213.” “I am so confused. I thought that I only had visions. But why am I here, if you didn’t know about my IQ?” The lady cocked her head. “I thought that I already told you that we were looking for seers.” “So if you are looking for seers, than why did he tell me that Loki had killed his family, and that was why he was kidnapping me?” She smiled. “He was telling the truth. Loki murdered his adoptive mother and siblings, and that may have been the reason he took such pleasure in torturing you, but that wasn’t why he took you.” I nodded. “Okay.” “Okay? What do you mean?” “I mean okay. Can I go back to my cell now, please?” Her eyes narrowed, then she nodded at my brother. He picked me up and took me back to the room where I had been sleeping. He slapped, punched, and kicked me and said “That was for being rude to milady.” before leaving the room. I curled up in the corner and cried. I don’t understand what is going on here. The woman had said that I was gaining telepathic powers, along with my enhanced intelligence and the visions. I wonder if I am going to get anymore. It was scary enough having visions, I didn’t want to have to deal with more. I sat up and laid my head against the wall. I closed my eyes, and as I fell asleep, I thought of Loki.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rescues Sigyn and takes her back to his palace

Day 10  
Sigyn: As I woke up, I had a vision of Loki. He was getting closer. I could feel it. Hopefully, I would only have to spend one or two more days in this dirty cell. I saw him in his palace staring into his crystal ball, whispering “Sigyn, where are you? I keep catching glimpses of you, but never a clear picture.” I called out “Loki. My love. I’m right here. Come and find me sire. Please. I need you to save me. I can’t hold on much longer. I love you.” His head jerked up and he stared around the room. His gaze fell on my incorporeal body and smiled. “I will find you my dear. Don’t worry.” I was ecstatic. Loki was coming and he would rescue me. I slowly opened my eyes. My brother was standing two feet in front of me, the door open behind him. Now’s my chance. I scrambled to my feet, ducked past him and ran down the hallway. I made it to the main room, pushed open the door to outside, and stopped in shock. We were flying? I couldn’t believe my eyes. The ground beneath looked like it was at least 50,000 feet down. My brother caught up to me, gasping. “Well Princess, I didn’t honestly believe that you would make it this far, when I purposefully left the door open behind me. Well done. Despite being starved for about a week, you were still able to run faster than me.” He reached down, grabbed me by the throat, and hung me over the edge. “What do you say, little angel? You wanted to get out so very much. This is the way out. I wonder if you would sprout wings and be able to fly before you hit the ground.” I couldn’t speak, but I shook my head. I could barely breathe, and had almost passed out when my brother threw me back into the warehouse. I landed on my side and quickly got on to my hands and knees and retched. I collapsed, panting. He walked over to me and gagged me again. “There. I expect no more trouble from you, understand?” I nodded. I had no fight left in me. “Good.” He knelt by my feet and retied them so I could no longer walk. Than, he grabbed my arm, slung me over his shoulder, and walked into a hallway. After he passed several rooms, he opened the door of one, and there was the bed. My brother threw me onto the bed and smiled. “This will be good for you. To be awake while I have my way with you.” I shook my head. He laughed then retied my arms and legs into the straps that were on the bed. He undressed me, then pulled his pants down. I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see my brother violating my body. I screamed as he did something that hurt, over and over again. He finally finished and put my dress back on. I opened my eyes and asked him “What is today’s date?” My brother removed my gag, confused, and I repeated myself. He narrowed his eyes at me then said “It’s March 21, 2015. Why?” He asked suspiciously as tears started to roll down my cheeks, streaking the dirt that had gotten caked on over the last few days. “Today is my birthday.” He smirked and taped my mouth closed again. “No it isn’t. But if you think it is- I’d better give you a present then.” He picked me up and took me back to the main room and tied me again to the metal thing. He walked behind me and picked up the whip again. “What do you say? Should I give you more new scars?” I trembled and shook my head as he cracked the whip. My brother ignored my mumblings and screams as he flayed the skin on my back again. Suddenly, I heard a bang that came from underneath the warehouse. He frowned as it sounded again. He cut me down and threw me against the wall like a rag doll and ignored my moan as he went to investigate. My brother came running back into the room. “Looks like your king is here to rescue you, girl. Luckily for you.” “But not so much for you.” I heard Loki say as he stepped into the room. He frowned as he looked around. “Where is my love?” My brother laughed. “So sad that you can’t even recognize your own queen.” Loki growled. “I will kill you for taking her away from me.” They started fighting and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I didn’t want to see them fight to the death. Finally, I heard one of them scream and fall to the floor. I was too scared to look at who won. I felt a hand touch my face and say “You are safe now pet”, I screamed and I heard the man who was touching me grunt as something pushed him down onto the floor. I slowly opened my eyes. Loki was lying on the floor with a giant box on top of his chest. I concentrated and the box slowly lifted off his chest and he slid out from under it. Loki slowly approached me. “Sigyn?” I nodded. I could barely see through the tears that were streaming down my face. He knelt down in front of me and tenderly took the tape off of my mouth. I winced and smiled. “I knew you would come for me. Thank you for saving me.” He magicked a knife out of nowhere and cut off the ropes that were around my wrists and ankles. Then, he went to hug me, but as he touched my back, I screamed in pain. “What’s wrong, Sigyn?” I gasped for breath then said “Right before you got here, my brother whipped me many times and many times several days ago.” His eyes narrowed and then tenderly picked me up, being careful to not touch my back. “Come Princess. Let me take you home.” I closed my eyes and when Loki asked me “Are you alright, my love?” I shook my head. No. I was definitely not alright. He set me down gently on his bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” “I’m so sorry Loki. I should have tried harder to escape. But he broke down my will. I apologize for everything.” His eyes filled with tears. “Don’t. Please. It’s not your fault my queen.” I started crying even harder. “He hurt me so much. I don’t deserve to be with you. I’m too weak.” “No. You are not Sigyn. Maybe it will help to talk about it.” I shook my head. “I just want to sleep tonight. I have a horrible headache because my head slammed into the floor. Possibly tomorrow?” He nodded. “Of course. Shall I call a servant to escort you to your old room?” I nodded, Loki snapped his fingers and Beatrice came in. “Are you alright Mistress?” She asked once we were in the hallway. I said “No. But how are you doing? Are you adjusting to your new role?” Beatrice nodded. I smiled gently at her. “Thank you, Beatrice. That is all.” I went into my room, sank to the floor and put my head between my knees. I hadn’t completely told Loki the truth about my headache. I did have one, but it was not from hitting my head that afternoon. It was from trying to hold in the telekinetic waves that were beating at the walls of my brain, trying to escape. Finally being alone, I screamed as the waves left me in one gigantic burst. They completely trashed my room, but no one was hurt. I slowly stood up, got ready for bed and fell asleep, totally physically and mentally drained.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more strange things are happening to Sigyn as she learns about herself.

Day 11  
Sigyn: While I was asleep, I had a vision of the woman who had ordered me captured. She was going over the videos that had been recorded of my cell. Suddenly she gasped, rewound the video, zoomed in, and replayed it slower. I looked closer and saw what she was shocked about. I was asleep, but my eyes opened, they were shining brightly and were pink. What does that mean? She frowned. “I can’t believe that Isaiah was stupid enough to let that girl go, especially since he had already injected her with it. She will be the most powerful girl in the world, maybe even the universe. First it was the Seeing, the astral and mental projection, the eidetic memory and the intelligence, then it was the telepathy and the telekinesis and now she can heal herself and others, as well as her special heritage. And the funny thing is, that idiotic girl will probably never delve into her full potential as a magician, even if her husband, Loki, decides to teach her. Sigyn, as she is called, will develop more powers as her mind continues to progress, further than anyone has ever seen before.” The woman continued watching, but nothing else jumped out at her. I woke up with a start as Tris shook my shoulder. “My lady, are you alright? You were twisting and turning like you were having a bad dream.” “I’m fine. Thank you Beatrice. I just need to take a shower.” I get up and stretch. That woman was right. My back is fine, completely healed overnight. I shower quickly, get dressed, and go to find Loki. I reach his room and knock softly on the door, before slipping in. I smile as I walk towards his bed. He looks so cute when he is pretending to sleep. I lay down next to him, he pulls me into his embrace and whispers “I love you.” I turn my head to kiss him. I laughed as he accidentally touched my back, then jerked his hand away. “Don’t worry, my king. My back is completely fine. It healed overnight.” He sat up. “How is that possible?” “I don’t know, but I had a dream last night about the woman who ordered my brother, who you killed, to kidnap me. She was talking about all of these different powers that I supposedly have. She mentioned the healing, my Seeing, and she also said that I have enhanced intelligence, astral and mental projection, telepathic and telekinetic abilities, that more than likely, I will develop more abilities and she said that I have the potential to learn magic as well. I never asked for any of this. Even just being a seer is so much power that I never thought I would have.” “Don’t worry sweetheart. I will help you through this. I will train you to use your powers as they rise.” Loki murmured. I rested my head against his bare chest. “Thank you Milord.” I looked over at the clock, it showed 9:00 am. “This is the longest I’ve ever seen you stay in bed, Sire.” I joked, laughing. He smiled sadly. “I missed you.” Loki clapped his hands and then stood up. “Well, lots to do today, Princess. Come on.” I stood up, semi-confused. He walked around the bed and grabbed my hand. “I need to talk to your parents about something, and they need to see that you are okay.” My husband smiled, and said “I should probably get dressed first, though, don’t you think?” I nodded, laughing. He magicked some clothes on. “Ready?” We disappeared and started walking through my family’s palace. “Mother? Father? Are you here?” I heard them in the throne room. We walked in, hand in hand. “Sigyn, you’re okay.” “I’m fine Mother.” I whispered. My father came over and hugged me. “We are so happy you are safe.” I smiled. Then, they turned to Loki. “Thank you for rescuing our daughter.” He laughed, then was serious. “I have to ask you both something.” His eyes narrowed, and he said “Where did you find Sigyn? I know she isn’t your biological daughter.” My father’s mouth dropped open. “How did you find out? Sigyn doesn’t even know about that.” Loki smiled then said “Well, for one thing, your whole family has blonde, curly hair. Sigyn’s is straight and dark brown. For another, Sigyn is more special than the rest of your family put together. So, I ask again. Where did you find Sigyn?” My mother swallowed hard, then whispered “Tell her, William. She deserves to know.” My father sighed then said, “When you were a baby, Sigyn, someone rang the doorbell at the back door. I went to go answer it. When I opened the door, there was no one there. Just a beautiful baby. My heart melted and so did your mother’s. We looked for the person who dropped you off, but there was no one around. There was just a simple hand-written note. It said ‘Please take care of my baby. Her name is Sigyn. She is in danger. Protect her with your lives. I hope that she will be safe with you. She is a very special baby. She might scare you sometimes. She will be the most powerful girl seen in over 5 centuries.’ It was signed with an S. I’m sorry we never told you Sigyn.” “Can I see the note?” Loki asked softly. My mother nodded, left the room and came back with a folded piece of paper. He took it from her and unfolded it. He gasped. “What is it, Loki?” I asked. “This handwriting. I recognize it. I know this woman. Your mother. She is Asgardian.” He frowned at my parents and held out his hand to me. I took it. “Thank you for telling me, Mother and Father.” I smiled at them as Loki and I walked down the corridor. “Before we leave, can we stop in my room for something?” I asked Loki. He nodded, so I ran into my room and grabbed my computer so I could start a diary of everything that has happened so far. I emerged and grabbed Loki’s hand. “I’m ready.” He transported us back to his palace. “Why did you want your computer Sigyn?” Loki asked. I responded “I want to start writing a diary. It will hopefully help me to get through the pain that I went through the past week and a half.” He started pacing. “How to explain Sif…. She is a great warrior and also used to be one of my friends. She looks very similar to you. Would you like to meet her?” I nodded, semi-stunned at what was happening. He smiled, pulled me close and said “Heimdall, whenever you are ready.” Suddenly, we weren’t on Earth anymore. It was like we were suspended in a rainbow or something and then we were in a domed room with a man wearing gold armor and carrying a long gold sword. Heimdall nodded at us. “Welcome back, King Loki.” “Thank you Heimdall.” Loki replied. He took my hand and pulled me down a long bridge to his palace. It was magnificent. I laughed as he showed me around. “Wow. This is so amazing and beautiful.” “I’m glad you like it Sigyn. This is your home as well as my palace on Earth.” He then asked if I wanted to meet my mother. I nodded, semi-nervous. He took me to the dungeons where there was all manner of foul creatures in each cell, and walked down the row to the very end then stopped. “Here is your mother.” I looked in and saw a beautiful woman sitting against the wall. She looked up and saw Loki. “What do you want? Haven’t you already tortured me enough?” He laughed. “Are you just going to ignore your daughter, Lady Sif?” She turned to me, shocked. “Sigyn? How are you here? I left you with the King and Queen of Vlativa.” “Mother…. Why did you give me away in the first place?” I whispered. “You were in danger. There was something chasing me across the nine realms. I didn’t have any choice. I thought you would be safe with them. I’m so sorry, child.” “Who is her father?” Loki demanded. Sif hung her head. “Thor.” She whispered. “Thor has no knowledge of her. I never told him.” I stared at my biological mother. Thor? Thor was my father? I am so confused. Loki narrowed his eyes at Sif. “You are lying, Sif. I can tell. I am the god of lies, remember? Who is her real father?” “I told you, Loki. Her father is Thor. I gave birth to her on May 15, 1994. I swear that her patriarch is Thor, and he has no knowledge that Sigyn is his.” Loki smiled. “What do you think he will do when I tell him about his unknown daughter?” “No. Please. Don’t tell him.” He laughed. “Come, Sigyn. Let’s go.” “Can I talk to my mother alone? Is there anyway to get in her cage, Loki? Please?” He nodded, then I was in her cell. “Mother. May I ask you something?” She said “Of course Sigyn.” “Why did you agree to the experiment that gave me angel blood and my brother demon blood? Why did you separate me and him?” “I didn’t have any choice but to separate you two, Sigyn. Part of the experiment was that the angel and demon had to be separate as they grew up. I’m sorry about everything.” I started crying. “Do you know what he did to me? He raped me three times, whipped me twice, burned me, branded me, cut me multiple times, broke multiple bones, gave me over to men who tortured me, and electrocuted me.” She hugged me. I kissed her cheek before Loki moved me back outside the cage again. I put my hand on the energy cage that contained my mother. She put her hand against mine. “I love you Sigyn. Please don’t ever forget that.” I smiled sadly and followed Loki. He walked swiftly through the hallways, forcing me to run to catch up. “What is going on, Loki? I am so confused. Is Thor my father?” He nodded curtly and then we went back to Earth through the portal or whatever it was. “Loki” I panted. “Please slow down. I can’t keep up with you when you are walking this fast.” He turned on his heel and swept me into his arms. He kept walking fast as he said “You are so light, my dear. What happened?” “The man who took me prisoner starved me the whole time I was there. Not to mention all of the torture that he and the other men put me through and the rapes.” I hung my head. He stopped suddenly. “What do you mean, rapes?” He practically shouted. “He raped me three times.” I whispered, tears streaming down my face. Loki frowned, then lifted my chin with one finger so I would look him in the eyes. “Princess, I am sorry that you had to go through that. Trust me, no one will ever do harm to you again. I will make sure of it.” “How can you still love me? I’m impure.” He smiled sadly. “My lady, I wouldn’t care if you had been raped by 100 men. I would still love you for who you are, not for who they made you out to be.” He started walking again, but slower. I reached up and gently put my hand on his face before kissing him softly. Loki looked surprised, then put me down. We were in the dungeons again, in front of Thor’s cell. Loki crouched down before it, and rattled the bars. “Wake up, Thor. I need to talk to you about something.” Thor, curled up on the floor, stirred and sat up. “Yes? What do you need, Loki?” Loki shot a look at me, and grinned. “Do you not recognize her? Sigyn has much of her mother in her, but also a lot of her father.” “Sigyn? That name seems so familiar. Have we met before, beautiful lady?” Loki transported himself inside the bars and slapped Thor. “How dare you?” I stifled a gasp. For a second, Loki wasn’t himself anymore. He had changed, for my eyes only into my brother who looked so similar to Loki. He changed back when he turned to look at me. “You okay, darling?” I nodded weakly. I attempted a smile. I could see in his eyes that he wasn’t fooled by my feeble attempt at a smile. He let it go for the moment, and turned back to Thor. “You really don’t see the familiar features between her and her mother? You should know her mother. Quite well, actually. Have you figured it out yet, Thor? Who she actually is?” He smiled cruelly. Thor slowly shook his head, while staring at me. I shivered as his stare bored right through me. Loki laughed. “You idiot. Her mother is Sif.” I saw Thor’s mouth drop open in shock. “And her father is…. you.” Thor shook his head, denying it. “Not possible. Sif was never pregnant.” “So you don’t deny that you had sex with her. And how would you know whether she was or not? Did you forget that Frigga was well-skilled in the mystic arts, just like I am? If there was anyone who Sif would have gone to, it would have been Mother.” I noticed that Thor’s face twitched as Loki said ‘Mother.’ Thor inched closer to the bars. “Are you really my daughter?” I nodded. “That’s what Sif told me.” He looked down, visibly saddened. “Father…” I whispered. Thor looked up. I touched his face softly. He smiled and kissed my hand. Suddenly, Loki pulled me away from Thor. I gasped. I had almost forgot Loki was there. I twisted in his arms. “Loki? Can I not learn about my own father?” “I will tell you all you need to know about him. You seem to forget, love, that he and I were raised together. I can answer any questions you have.” He carried me up to the castle and set me down in his room. He sat down next to me. “What would you like to know?” Loki asked. I responded “How did I get all of these powers if Thor and Sif don’t have any of them?” “You most likely got your astral and mental projection from Frigga, Thor’s mother, and my adoptive mother. Hmm…. I wonder. Come with me, please, my queen. Since Thor is your father, I want to see if you can do something.” I stood up and followed him down the hall to a room filled with many different artifacts. In the middle was Thor’s hammer. “What do you want me to do?” “I want you to try and lift Mjolnir.” I slowly walked up to it, and hesitated. “What happens if I can’t lift it?” He shook his head. “Nothing.” “What if I can?” Loki smiled. “I have no idea.” I put my hand around the handle and picked it up easily. As soon as I did that, armor covered me from neck to feet. “What is going on, Sire?” “You are worthy of Mjolnir. It wouldn’t have let you pick it up otherwise. You now have the power over thunder and lightning. You can also fly.” I was stunned. “So what does that mean for me?” He tilted his head and looked at me. “It means that Thor’s powers are now yours.” My mouth dropped open. I set the hammer back down, and the armor disappeared. I smiled at Loki and hugged him. “Thank you.” I whispered in his ear. He told me to pick up my hammer and walk back to his room with him. I did as he said and had a thousand more questions for him about my mother and father. I sat down on the bed and asked “Loki, since Thor and Sif are my parents, are we related? I know that you said that Thor was your adoptive brother, but I’m not sure about the specifics.” “If Frigga and Odin had officially adopted me, then you would be my niece. But, they didn’t. I was stolen away from Jotunheim the day that the Asgardian army defeated my father, the king of the frost giants. So, no. We are not related, except by our marriage.” I smiled. “Good. So, then do I have the same lifespan as an Asgardian, although I was born about 20 years ago? Or am I still aging as a normal human?” His eyes narrowed. “That is a good question. I know that there is a way to make humans immortal. I would assume that there is a way to make a full-blooded Asgardian age like a human. But you are still Asgardian, whether or not you are aging like us.” I smiled. ¨Do you have any other questions, my dear?” I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you very much for answering my questions Sire. When I get far enough in my diary, I will let you know Loki. So you can read it. And understand.” A tear slipped down my face. Loki reached out and caught my tear. I looked down, embarrassed. He stood up and pulled me up with him. “Come on. Let’s try out your new powers, pet.” I shivered and for a second, I was back in the small room, tied up. I backed up a couple steps. “Please don’t call me that.” Loki walked closer to me. “Sigyn, what’s wrong?” “Please don’t. He called me ‘pet’ as he was torturing me. He told me that I wasn’t worthy of having a name, and that I belonged to him.” I started crying. My husband hugged me. “It will be okay love. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” “Can we wait to test my new abilities? I would prefer to work on my diary for you.” Loki nodded. I thanked him before heading to my room. I sank on to my bed and pulled my laptop over to me. I started writing down everything that had happened in bullet points to help me focus on the here and now and to repress the flow of memories threatening to overwhelm me. My mind kept flashing to the memories of when my brother called me his angel. The more I thought of them, the more my back started hurting. I ran my hand along my back and felt two ridges right next to or on top of my shoulder blades. The ridges were soft, almost feathery. I stood up and walked into the bathroom to see my back in the mirror. The ridges were growing and curving out of my skin. They were covered in feathers, small ones, but feathers none the less. Tris walked in just as I tripped and fell forward onto the bed, revealing half-formed wings and she screamed. I looked up at her, surprised. “Beatrice? Are you alright?” “Y-y-yes.” She stammered. “I just wasn’t expecting you to have wings mistress.” By now, my new wings were fully formed and were glowing softly. My wings were gold and silver, each feather differed from the one next to it. I quickly figured out how to fold my wings under my clothes and put a new shirt on, since my old one ripped when my wings opened. I left my room and went to Loki’s to find him. I knocked on his door. I heard him say “Come in.” I opened the door and was surprised when I saw him naked except for a towel around his waist and dripping wet hair. “Sigyn. I apologize. I wasn’t expecting you. I thought it was one of my servants.” Loki murmured as he turned toward me. I grabbed one of his hands. “I want to show you something, Sire.” He looked at me, surprised as I took off my shirt and stood still as I slowly unfolded my wings to their full length. Loki’s eyes widened as he took in my new gold and silver wings. “When did this happen?” “Just this afternoon, Loki. I think that while my brother was holding me captive he injected me with something that enabled me to grow wings.” Loki cocked his head before asking if he could run a DNA test on me. I nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I don't know if I should continue writing this story or if I should just leave it and start a new one. Kudos are appreciated as well


End file.
